Waiting Room
by writersblock24
Summary: Stephanie runs to Ranger's side when she finds out he's at the hospital from a Merry Man. Sorry the summary's bad, I don't want to give too much away! Rating for later. Babe, sort of Morelli friendly later.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, so who missed me? I certainly missed all of you and your great reviews! I have had some real issues with my muse. My entire writing muse went out the window and I almost couldn't write a final paper! (Thank God that came back in time) Unfortunately, my fan fiction muse is not completely back yet, so bear with me. I may be good and have chapters out relatively quickly or they may be few and far between. I keep getting busy or have a really good idea and can't get it down or (my personal demon) I start with a great story and run head on into a wall with it and start to second guess myself. So please continue the wonderful support and I'll try to be a good updater.

Not mine, but I wish that Ranger was...and did you see who they picked for the movie? I didn't picture that guy at all.

All mistakes are mine.

* * *

"Hello?" I asked groggily into the phone. Currently, it was two thirty in the morning and I was dreaming about cake. Whoever's calling is dead. I love dreaming about cake. Joe moaned and rolled over, facing away from me, trying to get back to sleep.

"Stephanie, this is Hal from the control room at RangeMan."

"What's up?" I said, leaning on my left elbow and tucking a curl behind my ear and rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. I figured this was the safest considering that Joe wouldn't be happy to hear me ask about Ranger at two thirty in the morning while we were still in bed. The less he hears, the better.

Hal paused. "Look, I'm not supposed to be telling you this…"

"Just spit it out Hal, it's early."

"Ranger went to the hospital..."

I sat up straight. "What? Is everything okay?"

Joe rolled back over and looked at me, confusion written all over his face.

"He's fine, but he drove over there like a bat out of hell."

That could mean anyone. Family, friend…girlfriend.

I didn't think about the last one. Ranger _technically_ didn't do relationships. That and the thoughts were too hard to bear. Even though we were never a couple, I still considered him mine in some way.

"Why call me?" I asked, trying to keep the anger out of my voice.

"Because he needs you."

"If that were true…" I stopped. There was no easy way to say this. Joe would know the truth. "If it were true, he would've called me himself."

Joe sat up this time, his face darkening. I could tell that Joe knew exactly who the _he_ I was talking about.

"He's too proud to call you. He's acting like an ass." I was shocked that Hal would say 'ass'. "Tank's words, not mine." I could feel him blushing through the phone now.

Okay, that made a little more sense. I could see Tank calling Ranger an ass. Tank could _kick_ Ranger's ass.

I thought about it for a moment and realized he was right. Ranger _was_ too proud and acting like an ass. He should've at least taken Tank with him. He was in no state to drive or be alone.

Which was why Hal was calling me. I guess I was the only other person besides Tank who could knock some sense into his head.

"What hospital?" I whispered.

"University Hospital in Newark. Do you need directions?"

"No, I know where it is." I hung up and went to take a shower.

By the time I got out, Joe was pacing.

"Where do you think you're going?" He asked.

"For a drive."

"You're driving to _him_."

I sighed and didn't answer. It was true. No need to add fuel to the fire.

"Answer me!"

"Why should I when you already have the answer!" I yelled. "Yes, I'm going to Ranger. He needs me so I'm going."

I could see Joe's face redden a little more.

"So what, you're screwing him too?"

I rolled my eyes. "God Joe, believe it or not, I can have guy friends. Besides there's not a whole lot of privacy at the hospital. I don't see us screwing there."

"Someone put him in there?" He actually looked a little…happy about that. I felt my blood pressure rising.

"No, someone close to him is sick."

He laughed. "God Stephanie, how can you be so stupid! Did it ever occur to you that it could be a girlfriend? That he's been stringing you along trying to get you to leave me? Can't you see that he's only in it for the chase?"

Yes, but I was living in denial at that moment. If it was a girlfriend, I'd turn around and leave. My pride would be a little hurt, but I'd get over it. Eventually. "I'm not a cheap prize you win at the carnival, Joe."

"You will be if you run to him."

I didn't answer him since I knew where this was going.

"You go to him, don't come back."

And there it was. The ultimatum that would make or break our relationship. I slowly turned to look at him.

"Are you sure you want to say that, Morelli?"

"I don't want him in your life anymore. If we're going to be together, you need to cut him out."

By this point, I was feeling numb. I grabbed my purse by the bedside table. "You know Joe, the only man who's made me feel like a cheap toy was you. Pack up my things and give them to Dillon. I don't want to see you again." And then I left.

As I was driving down the highway, I contemplated what I had just done. I gave up my one true chance at happiness. Joe was the sure thing and I broke up with him for what, a man that _may_ want me for more than a fuck every once in a while? What if Joe was right and was only in it for the chase. If he knew that I had chosen him, he could get bored real fast and I wasn't sure I could handle that. I felt five again, jumping off the garage.

Except this time, I hoped that Ranger was there to catch me.

I loved Joe, I did, but it just wasn't enough anymore. I wanted the all consuming love. Love where your insides burn in passion when you think about them. Pretend to like his taste in music, let him eat the last Tastykake (if he actually ate them), hold a radio over my head outside his window love. The kind of love that comes with a condom _now_ and _maybe _a ring later…

Way later.

Like when I'm eighty.

When I pulled into the parking lot, I sat there for a minute. How the hell was I supposed to find him? This was a _huge_ hospital. Okay, let's consider the facts. He ran out of the building like he was on fire. Okay, that could mean the Emergency Room. Any other place would've been planned and he would have gone out calmly.

Unless it happened before it was planned and they were already there. Like someone went into labor.

Like his girlfriend.

I shook those thoughts from my head. Hal wouldn't have called me if it was his girlfriend. I'd think Tank would at least know that. I'll try the emergency room and go from there.

Holy crap this place was huge! It was way bigger on the inside. Damn deceptive hospitals. I got lost getting to the emergency room twice! When I found it, I went up to the nurse at the desk.

"Excuse me, I'm looking for a patient with the last name Manoso?" At least I hoped the last name was Manoso. It could be a sister that got married.

"You family?" She asked, not even looking up at me.

"Yeah, I'm family."

This time she looked at me. "How?" She asked, confused. I figured she had seen Ranger and I didn't look anything like him, being white and all.

"Ummm…" I said, feeling flustered.

"She's married to my cousin." I heard a voice behind me. I turned and saw Lester. He winked. "Hey Beautiful."

I gave him a finger wave and smiled. "Fifth floor, cardio." The nurse said, sounding bored again.

"Thanks." I turned and looked at Lester. "What's up?"

"I'm surprised to see you here."

"Why?"

"Cause I know Ranger didn't call you."

"Hal did."

"Ah, Hal." He smiled as if he knew some inside joke.

"Is it serious?"

"We don't know yet." He smirked. "Get lost?"

"How did you…?"

"I saw you lap the building twice."

"And you didn't stop me?" I was getting mad.

"I needed a good lift in spirits and you did it. Thanks, Beautiful." He then turned serious. "Ranger's up there now, and I'm sure he's not going to be happy that you're here. Give him time and don't leave the waiting room. He'll come around."

"Why wouldn't he want me here?"

"He's not so blank-faced. His emotions are coming out and he doesn't want anyone to see them. I'm going back for my shift, but I'll be back as soon as I can."

I nodded and headed up to five. Taking a deep breath, I waited for the doors of the elevator to open.

* * *

Let me know what you think!

If anyone recognized it, the thing about love, I altered it from the original quote that Meredith said to Derek in season 2 of Grey's Anatomy.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, first of all WOW! Thanks for welcoming me back so warmly! Honestly, it was like I was never gone. I never expected the story to be so successful already, but when I checked my e-mail yesterday, over a hundred e-mails! You guys rock! I hope you enjoy the next chapter!

Not mine. But you already knew that.

* * *

When I found the right waiting room, Ranger wasn't anywhere to be seen, which was a blessing in disguise, but it was only a matter of time. Bobby raised his head and looked at me.

"Steph? What are you doing here?"

"Ummm..." I couldn't think of any lie. So sue me! It's early.

He smiled. "Hal."

I nodded.

"Okay, but you can't tell Ranger who spilled the beans. He's already on edge. And Hal's a good worker."

"Why are you here?"

"To translate all the medical terms for Mama Manoso and moral support. She took me in and gave me a chance when my own mother didn't want me." I also assumed that 'moral support' also meant 'keep Ranger from killing/ maiming/ blowing up anyone in the hospital.'

"So it's his mother?" I asked.

He shook his head. "Father."

"Oh God…"

Bobby nodded solemnly. "He had a heart attack and they just wheeled him into surgery."

"Then where's…"

"Babe?"

Speak of the devil. I turned around and there was Ranger, looking confused.

And furious.

"What are you doing here?"

"Umm…" I fumbled around in my brain for a response. "Grandma Mazur." I blurted.

His brow furrowed. "Your Grandma's in here?" He didn't look like he believed me.

"N…no…" I stammered. "It's her new man. He had a stroke or something."

"Then why are you up here?"

I looked around and plastered shock on my face. "This isn't the Neurology floor?"

He wasn't amused. "No, it's not."

"Oh, well then, I'll be off."

"Babe."

"See you around, Ranger."

"Babe." He grabbed my arm. Hard. "Who do I have to kill?" He asked, menacingly.

"No one. Let me go and I'll go find Grandma."

But he didn't. For the first time in our friendship, Ranger looked feral. And it was all directed at me.

"Let me go find her." He said, catching my bluff.

Damn, I was caught.

"Fine. So Grandma isn't here. Big deal. You need me." I said, poking him in the chest.

"Go home, Stephanie. You're not welcome."

"The hell I am!"

"I'm sure your _boyfriend_ wouldn't want you here." The way he sneered 'boyfriend' made me cringe. Boy, Lester was right. This isn't the Ranger I know.

"I'm sure he wouldn't, but since we're not together anymore, that point is moot."

Ranger stood still and looked at me.

"It's only a matter of time before you two start up again."

I snorted. "Only in an alternate reality."

He only narrowed his eyes. "Go home." He said.

"No." And I ripped my arm out of his grasp and sat down.

Now he looked pissed.

"Stephanie, for once in your life, do what I tell you, for Christ's sake." He growled at me.

I picked up a magazine as if I didn't hear him. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw that he was pinching the bridge of his nose, tipping his head back and his eyes were closed. He looked stressed. Bobby told him to go sit with his mother and worry about me later.

That was going to be the one problem in our relationship. _If you ever have one_ I reminded myself. We're both stubborn until the cows come home. Neither of us willing to compromise. Then we'll just have to learn.

Somehow.

A few hours later, I woke up to the murmuring of voices.

"Is he out of surgery?" I asked Ranger, who had become my pillow some time later. I wasn't exactly sure when, but the fact that he was even within five feet of me was an improvement.

"Not yet, but they say that everything is going fine. " He said softly to me.

"Good." I replied, closing my eyes.

Ranger moved something over my shoulder and tucked a curl behind my ear. "Go back to sleep. We'll talk later."

"M'kay." And I was off.

The next time I woke, Ranger had drifted off with me; his head perched on mine, and I was cuddling closer to him on the couch. Bobby was gently shaking him awake.

"Ranger," he said. "Dad's out of surgery. Everything went okay."

"Good." He replied. Then his stomach growled.

"When's the last time you ate?" I asked.

"Babe."

"When?" I pressed.

He looked at me for a moment, then shrugged his shoulders.

"Okay," I said, grabbing my purse. "I'm going for sandwiches. What would you like?"

"Anything."

"Anything? Okay, how's tuna?"

"Babe, not tuna."

"Oh, so Mister-I'll-have-anything does have a preference."

He gave me a small smirk. More progress!

"I'll be back."

Finding the cafeteria was much easier than finding the ER. I grabbed four sandwiches, condiments, chips and bottles of water, and headed back towards the cardio floor.

"What room is your father in?" I asked, giving him and Bobby sandwiches and the water.

"I don't think he can eat yet."

I rolled my eyes. "Not for him, stupid. Your mother."

He gazed at me for a second. "Room five-oh-four."

"Okay." I went off to find Mrs. Manoso.

I wasn't scared to meet her, which was surprising because I have a fear of _all_ mothers. She was sitting in the chair closest to Mr. Manoso, holding his hand. I knocked on the door.

"I brought you a sandwich." I said, holding one out to her.

"Thank you," she replied.

There was a pause.

"Condiments?" I felt stupid for asking it and blushed easily.

She gave me a small smile. Ranger's smile. "No, thank you. I don't need the extra calories."

"Ah."

"What?" She asked.

"That's where he gets it."

"Who gets what?" She looked intrigued.

"Ra…Carlos. His healthy eating habits are from you."

She nodded. "He doesn't have much of a sweet tooth."

I nodded and headed for the door.

"You're Stephanie." She said.

"What?"

"Stephanie. You're Stephanie. Carlos has said a great deal about you."

"It wasn't my fault."

She furrowed her brow. "What wasn't?"

Damn knee jerk reactions. "Never mind."

"He loves you very much. I know he might not say it, but he's happy you're here. He seems less stressed to me now that you're here."

I nodded and gave her a parting smile, walking back towards Ranger.

"Shoot."

"What?" he asked. Bobby had wolfed down his food, but Ranger hadn't taken a bite.

"I got egg salad."

"Don't like it?"

I shook my head. "Not really."

He held out his sandwich. "Here."

"What?"

"Ham and Swiss."

"It's okay…"

"Take the sandwich, Stephanie." He looked at me with deadly eyes.

"Okay," I said. I paused. "Thanks."

There was a long silence.

"Your dad looked good." I said.

Ranger nodded.

I nodded. "Better than Grandpa Mazur when he had his."

He looked at me, his eyes crinkling slightly. "That's good, considering he's dead."

"I'd say so."

Another silence.

"Babe, I…"

His phone at that moment chose to ring. Saved by the bell. I wasn't sure I was ready for the talk he wanted to have.

"Yo." He said.

I continued to munch on my sandwich. His father was out of surgery and recovering. Was there any point to me staying anymore? Ranger has calmed down more and I think the hospital will be safe for now. Throwing my wrapper away, I grabbed my purse.

Ranger finished his call. "Where are you going?"

"Your dad's doing better so I'm going to go."

"Oh." He looked at his phone. "Do you need a ride?"

I shook my head. "Drove."

"Good."

I headed for the door. A small part of me was hoping that he'd tell me to stay. That he needed me. But the larger part tamped it down. Ranger didn't need anyone. That's why he's Batman, the Lone Ranger. He can take care of himself just fine.

Still, there was that part of me, _wishing_ that he'd ask.

"Babe?"

I turned and looked at him.

"Stay. Please."

And so I stayed.


	3. Chapter 3

This story has taken a new life of its own and I'm loving the new changes. It's all thanks to you guys! I'm loving the reviews and they're giving me the ideas to make this story better. So, thanks guys!

Not mine.

Forgive me, I'm not a medical doctor and have no medical training. Please don't hold that against me. Remember, this is a work of fiction and helps to move the story along...Sort of.

And all mistakes are mine.

* * *

"Hey girl," Lula said, looking up from her magazine. "Ooh, donuts."

I sat the box down on the desk. "Got any skips for me?"

"Just one. Mooner. I called him and said you'd be by soon. He said, and I quote, 'cool, dudette. Mooner out.'"

Lula chuckled. "He's as high as a kite."

I rolled my eyes. That was the understatement of the year. As I picked up my third donut and sat down on the couch, Connie and Lula started to fan themselves.

"That man is so hot." Lula said.

By this time, since no celebrities have stopped by or will ever stop by, I figured it was Ranger. The tingle on my spine told me I was dead on.

"Ladies." He said. He gave me a slight nod of the head. I gave him a finger wave. "He in?" He asked Connie.

"Sure."

Ranger walked through the door of Vinnie's inner sanctum.

"Boy, I'd ride him till the cows came home." Lula said.

Connie and I thought about that and I mentally shivered. I knew what it was like to ride Batman. Pure magic.

A few minutes later, Ranger came out and grabbed his files. I followed him out to his car.

"I was thinking about stopping by around six." I said to him, putting my hands in my pockets.

"No one's putting a gun to your head." He continued to walk to his car.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

He opened the door and looked at me. "It means that you don't have to come back. Look, I appreciated you being there, but it's no longer necessary."

Ouch. That hurt. I shrugged my shoulders. "Okay, I guess I won't come then…"

He shrugged his shoulders this time. "Do whatever you want. Later."

I watched him drive away, confused. What had just happened here? Last night he could barely let me go. Now, he's acting as if nothing's wrong.

Oh hell no. He is not pulling that act on me again. I know he wants to _seem_ all badass, but it no longer works on me. I've seen the man behind the mask and he was amazing.

At six thirty, I felt Ranger's presence.

"If you think you can fool me, Ranger, you have another thing coming." I said, turning the page of my magazine.

He sat down next to me. "I was serious. You don't have to be here."

I looked at him. Maybe he didn't…

"But I'm glad you are." He said, taking my hand and lacing our fingers together.

My heart warmed a little. Ranger has never forced me to do anything I didn't want to do. That was the thing I might love about him the most. We always found a way for the situation to work in both our favors. He was letting me choose to be here, not forcing me to. I gave him a small smile.

It was like that over the next few days. Every morning we'd see each other in the office and make polite conversation, as if none of this was going on. I never knew it, but Ranger could delve even deeper into Denial Land than I could. But every night, we'd be together at the hospital. Ranger and I would sit in the waiting room while his other siblings visited his father. Before it was his turn, he would take my hand and lace our fingers together. Sometimes he'd kiss my fingers.

It made me swoon.

The doctors weren't too happy with his father's progress, but considering his age, they weren't surprised.

Then one day, everything went to hell.

I was sitting in the waiting room, reading a magazine, when Ranger stormed out.

"Get up." He growled.

Seeing his rage, I did what I was told. "What's…?"

He held up a hand. "Not now." He then grabbed my arm and pulled me to the waiting Turbo outside.

"Get in." He said.

When I was situated, he walked around to the other side of the car and screeched away. I could see the tension in his shoulders and knew that whatever had happened, it wasn't good.

"Ranger-"I tried again.

"Later." He shifted gears and sped up.

I knew I should let him start, but after twenty minutes of speeding down deserted roads, I felt my eyes narrow.

"You tell me _right now_ or I swear to God, I'll jump out of this car." It was a big, fat lie, but he needed to get a grip before something bad happened. Like getting us wrapped around a tree.

He looked at me for a moment, then back at the road. The car slowed, but he still didn't talk.

Then, suddenly, he stopped.

I looked around the car. Even when Ranger wasn't paying attention, he was still aware. He had stopped in the middle of a deserted field that I don't think even God could find us in.

He started to unbuckle me.

"What…?"

"Shh." He said, and he pulled me over the console and straight onto his lap.

"Okay, if you think you're getting any right now…"

I could feel him smile in my neck.

"Babe." He said.

It sounded slightly relaxed, so I deemed it a small victory for now. His hands gently roamed up my back, caressing my spine.

"You want to talk now?" I asked after a few minutes of silence.

He paused. "They…the doctors don't think my father will make it."

"What? That's crazy. He was alert and coherent yesterday."

"Well sometime last night, he had a stroke and he hasn't woken up yet. They're not sure if he's going to fully recover." He let a Batman sigh out. "They wanted to talk to us…to my mother about the options."

I leaned back, waiting for him to continue.

"We can leave him on the ventilator and pray for a miracle or we can pull the plug."

"Ranger…" I wasn't sure what to say.

"When they stopped talking about him like a human being, I just snapped." He said, tucking a curl behind my ear. "All I could think about was getting away."

That explained the mood.

"Then why drag us to the middle of nowhere."

"I needed somewhere quiet to collect my thoughts."

I snorted. "You'd be better off without me. I don't know the meaning of the word quiet."

He smirked a little. "You help keep me balanced. Keep me sane."

Okay, this is the moment when everyone will go 'aww'. Ranger needs me to be himself, which is a little funny because everyone knows that I'm the opposite. That I'm _in_sane. But it's completely sweet all the same. Because when I'm in_ his_ arms and need to be comforted, I feel the same way plus completely protected from all the bad things in the world.

"Ranger you have to go back. Your family needs you." I said.

He sighed again and pulled me back into his chest. "I know. Give me a few more minutes." And he went back to stroking my back.

Exactly five minutes later, he deposited me back into my seat, and turned the car back towards the hospital. In a quick gesture, I grabbed his hand and squeezed, trying to tell him silently that everything would be okay.

And I hoped that it would.


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, so I know this one's shorter, but it's got more dialogue (which is my favorite part of the story). It made me laugh, so I hope it makes you guys laugh.

Not mine.

* * *

A few hours later, I was back to reading my magazine in the waiting room. Ranger had gone back to see his parents. It made my heart melt to think about Mrs. Manoso. The love of her life was lying unconscious in the hospital and she wasn't even contemplating leaving him.

After a few minutes, the back of my neck tingled. I knew Ranger was back and by the hushed voices, he was talking to someone.

My heart sank when I saw the beautiful woman he was talking to. She was perfect for him. Tall, with dark skin, hair and eyes and I assumed one hell of an attitude by the way her hands were perched on her perfect, slim hips. I hid my head back into my magazine, trying to disappear.

"What the hell are you doing here?" The woman asked me.

I could feel my mouth making fish faces. Did he actually have a girlfriend? Was Joe right? Was I wasting my time?

She hit Ranger in the shoulder. "She looks dead on her feet! Is this any way to treat your girlfriend, Carlos?"

"Celia…"

Wait, what?

She turned back to me. "He usually has better manners than this. Our father taught him better than that. I'm Celia, by the way and it's finally nice to meet you." She said, holding out her hand.

I shook it, making more fish impressions. _Finally_?

She rolled her eyes. "I see he hasn't told you anything about us." She hit Ranger again. "Papa would smack you upside the head." She turned back to me. "We hear nothing but stories about you. It's all that ever comes out of his mouth. Every once in a while we hear something about Julie, but he spends most of his breath talking about you. Now I see why. "

"Celia…" Ranger growled out. Was he…_blushing_?

I giggled and he turned his stare to me. "Hey, I was just sitting here."

I swear he just rolled his eyes.

She turned back to Ranger. "You," she said, poking him in the chest. "Take her home."

"It's okay, I drove here."

Her eyes narrowed at him. "You let her _drive herself_ here?" She started yelling at him in rapid Spanish.

Now it looked like Ranger was cowering in fear. I needed to get my eyes checked. Maybe get a bed next to Mr. Manoso because I have a brain tumor. Ranger _never_ cowers at _anyone_.

I looked at my watch. _Yikes_. It was already eleven at night. "I don't mind. I can drive myself home."

Celia looked at me. "You will do no such thing." She turned back to Ranger. "Take her home and stay there yourself. You're making everyone crazy by hovering. There's nothing more you can do here unless you can miraculously wake Papa up. I'm going to try to get Mama to leave. You go. Lester can drive the Porsche home."

Lester, who was sitting in the corner, perked at this. "Hell yeah I can!" And he ran to get to the car.

"Take the keys!" Ranger yelled at his retreating back.

"Don't need 'em!" He yelled back.

Ranger sighed. "Great, he's going to destroy the dashboard trying to show off his hot-wiring skills."

I giggled again. This was too priceless. I was going to store this under Information about Batman/ Future Blackmail.

He looked at me. "Ready?"

* * *

"Sure."

The ride back to my apartment was silent and Ranger went in first to do his sexy SWAT thing. When he deemed it stalker free, I went to the kitchen for a beer.

"I like your sister." I said, after taking a pull of the Corona.

Ranger reached into the refrigerator and pulled out another beer. "She's a handful."

"She's awesome."

"You just like her because she'll tell you all the dirty secrets of my childhood."

"That's a big plus."

He hooked an arm around my neck. "Anything you want to know, just ask."

"Where do baby's come from?"

"Smartass." He said grinning. "I'd rather _show_ you that one."

I blushed. "Jeez."

Ranger grin widened.

We finished our beers and lingered in the kitchen. I gave Rex a carrot and potato chip. He stopped running and ran for the chip.

"Like mother, like rodent."

"Hey, be nice. He's a hamster."

He smiled at me again. "I should go."

I snorted. "How? You have no car."

"I can call Tank."

"Or you can stay here."

"Babe."

"What? I'm a big girl. And single. I can share my bed with anyone I want."

He stared at me for a moment. I was guessing he was weighing his options on whether it was safe or not. He sighed. "Fine," he said. "You can drop me off at RangeMan in the morning."

"Deal. You have a pair of boxers in the drawer."

"Try not to fondle me this time. It's very hard to leave the bed when you have your hand on my junk."

I blushed a little. "I do not fondle you! And don't be so smug! You do it too. I don't know how many times I've felt your hand on my ass or on my breast."

"Babe."

I huffed to the bed. "Goodnight Ranger."

"Night, Babe."

* * *

The next morning, I wasn't surprised to find Ranger's hand on my breast. I sighed.

"Ranger." I whispered.

"What?" He whispered back. When did Ranger get more playful?

"Your hand."

His hand started to caress my nipple. "What about it?"

"Ughhh…It needs too…God…"

I could feel him chuckling. "Do you want me to stop?" He asked, kissing my neck.

"Yes…No…Yes…You need to get back to work."

His hand started to travel south. "I could think a few things I'd rather be doing."

"Tank's going to be mad."  
"Tank can wait."

"You have to be there for the meetings right? Get all updated on the goings on?"

His hand stopped inches, (_inches!_) from the promise land. "You're trying to tell me something."

"You've got work to do and I've got skips to catch." I said plainly.

He sighed and rested his forehead on my shoulder. "One of these days, you're not going to be able to say no."

I didn't disagree. It was only a matter of time before I said yes.

"Babe. Information to the enemy." He got up and walked to the shower. Boy did I enjoy that view.

After we had both showered and downed a cup of coffee, we were off. Ten minutes later, I was dropping Ranger at the front door. "Thanks, Babe." He said, kissing me on the mouth. Deeply. I moaned into his mouth and his tongue started to stroke mine.

After a few more seconds he pulled away, trying to catch his breath. He gave me a brilliant smile and walked into the building.

As I drove to the office, I could _still_ feel my lips tingling.


	5. Chapter 5

Okay, sorry I haven't been posting. I didn't get the idea for this chapter until I started to write it (which was today). I hope you like it, because I think it's pretty good.

All the mistakes are mine, the character's aren't.

* * *

I walked into the bonds office ten minutes later to find Connie and Lula with their heads together.

"Hi…" I said to them. They both looked at me, but didn't answer. "What's up?"

"You're my best friend, right white girl?" Lula said to me, hand on one hip.

"Yeah."

"You'd tell me everything?"

"Sure." Almost.

"Then you want to explain why you were dropping Batman off at his office early this morning?"

"He needed a ride?"

"Nuh uh. Not good enough. I feel like we're missing something. Don't you, Connie?" She asked. Connie nodded her head.

I sighed. They were going to find out anyway. "He stayed at my place last night."

"I knew it!" Lula punched the air. "Was it good?"

"I'd like to know how you two found out."

"We have an inside source."

Tank was dead.

"So are you going to answer? Was it good?"

"Was what good?" I asked, playing nonchalance.

"Ranger! He looks like he'd be good."

"Nothing happened."

They stared at me for a moment. "You're kidding right?"

"No, he came over, we had a beer and he slept in my bed. That's all."

"I don't believe this. You're finally a free woman and have Ranger in your bed and you do nothing with him!"

I shrugged. "I had a headache."

Connie and Lula rolled their eyes.

I sighed again. "You want the truth?"  
They nodded.

"If this gets around Trenton, you'll never hear a word from me again."

"Got it. What's the secret?"

I sat on the couch and paused. Did I really want to share this with them? I decided I could use their help and opinions. Who knew my relationship with Ranger better?

"Don't worry, Vinnie isn't here yet. He had to bail someone out."

Good. I didn't even think of him. That made this easier.

"I know that Ranger and I have some chemistry," I started and Lula huffed. "What?"

"You two have more chemistry than the government's top secret lab."

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever. But I don't want just sex with him. I want a relationship."

Connie and Lula looked at each other. "And he won't give you one?" Connie asked.

I shrugged my shoulders. "We haven't exactly talked about it."

"Maybe you should. Get it all out in the open." Lula said.

"Maybe. But if I start a relationship with him, I don't want it to end up like mine and Joe's. We just fought all the time. I want something more with Ranger."

At that moment, Joyce decided to walk in the door. As usual, her clothes were skin tight and her hair was teased high. She had a hand on her hip and an evil glint in her eye.

"Vinnie and the dogs aren't here yet, Joyce." Connie said.

Joyce ignored her. "Did I hear you right? Are you dating Batman?"

"I never said that." I said.

She shrugged her shoulders. "It doesn't matter. All the men you date end up with me. So it's only a matter of time before Ranger comes crawling. I guess I'm more interesting."

Before I could reply and/ or beat the crap out of her, Ranger showed up. He gave me a small smile and headed for Connie's desk.

"Hello, Ranger." Joyce said her in what I assumed was her most alluring voice.

Ranger didn't bat an eye. He just continued to look at the files.

"Get anything you might need a woman's touch on?" She was putting her fake breasts against his arm. He finally reacted with a raised eyebrow. Everyone else would've backed up, but she continued to push them onto him.

Then, he did something she didn't expect. He backed away from her and joined me on the couch.

Then he put his arm around me.

I controlled myself to keep from cheering.

Joyce huffed out a breath and left the office.

"Damn, I smell sulfur." Connie said. Lula nodded and went back to her magazine.

Ranger then stood up and grabbed my hand. He pulled me into the alley and started to chuckle. Well, chuckle on the inside. His eyes were ever so slightly crinkled.

"What the hell was she doing?" He asked me.

"Trying to see if she could get into your bed." I said, frowning.

"Why are you frowning? It's funny."

"Not really." I huffed, crossing my arms and looking at the ground. "She said that I wasn't interesting and that all the men I slept with would eventually go to her."

"Babe, look at me." He said, gently putting his finger under my chin. "She was wrong. You are very interesting."

"But I don't do doggy or butt stuff. I'm sure she does more than…"

"Did you hear me complaining when we were together?" He asked me.

I thought about it. "No…"

"Because I was completely satisfied that night. You just need to be you. Leave the crazy stuff to her. But if you ever want a lesson…" He trailed off, wolf grinning at me.

I rolled my eyes. "I'll let you know, but don't hold your breath." I paused. "So you wouldn't sleep with her?"

"Babe," he said, biting my earlobe. "You know better than that. I like brunettes, not redheads."

He gave me a swift kiss on the lips and then was gone.

* * *

Once again, I reached the hospital before Ranger. I sat down in my usual seat and pulled out my book. I'd caught two more skips and would be able to pay my rent this month. Go me!

"Please tell me you're not really here again." I heard a voice say. Celia's. "I think you're here more than I am."

I looked up at her. "Is that a bad thing?"

"Considering I'm actually related, yes. You're making me look bad."

I shrugged. "I'm just here for moral support."

"Good. Carlos needs it."

I needed to set something straight. "We're not together, you know. We're just friends."

"I know that. If you were actually dating, then we'd probably never see you. You and my brother would never leave a bed."

I blushed. "Thanks, I think."

"It's a complement. You two have so much pent up energy, I could cut it with a knife."

If I had a nickel every time someone said that to me, I'd be rich.

"I'm betting you'll be together soon enough though." She looked at her watch. "I'm going to go visit my father."

I wanted to believe her, but the reality was I could be waiting forever.

"Hey," Ranger said.

Speak of the devil…

"Hi. Celia just went back there." I said, nodding to his father's room.

"Good. We need to talk."

* * *

Okay, please don't shoot me! I left it like this more for me than for you guys. To hopefully get the muse going again. It keeps taking vacations. Hopefully more soon.


	6. Chapter 6

I hope that you guys enjoy this, I had a little bit of trouble writing it, but I think it came out good. Sorry it's so short, but the muse decided that this is all I'd write. Ranger gets a little sappy, but hey, we'd all like to see the real Ranger get a little sappy every once in a while.

Not mine. All mistakes are.

* * *

Oh boy. We need to talk; the four worst words in the English language that can be put into a sentence together. By the look on his face, it could either be good, or bad. Actually, it could be completely horrible, but I would never be sure because he was wearing his blank face.

I nodded and sat my magazine down. "Sure, what's up?" I asked, trying to be nonchalant.

Ranger looked around the waiting room. "Not here." He held out his hand. "Let's go for a walk."

While we were walking, Ranger laced our fingers and brought our hands to his mouth and kissed the back of my palm. I was lost in my own thoughts and wasn't paying attention so when Ranger led us out to the small garden on the side of the hospital, I was completely shocked. He led me over to a bench and we sat down.

"Babe, what happened with Morelli?"

I told him the whole story, from the minute Hal called to the minute I left. Ranger just sat there and took it all in, only nodding me to go on with my story.

"Did I ever make you feel like a cheap prize?" He asked me when I was done.

"No, you helped me when I needed it and saved me when I screwed up. Joe just yelled at me until his face turned purple and needed to walk away."

He nodded and looked away. "When Celia called, to let me know that my father was in the hospital, I couldn't think past getting there. I was only thinking of getting him better as fast as I could." He paused. "But when you showed up, I was so surprised and relieved. Surprised that one of my men would actually call you and relieved because I felt that I could actually relax. I felt that you would be the only one there that could keep my mind off of everything that was going on.

"You know me, Stephanie, I don't talk much, but I feel that I at least owe you this. When I told you that my life doesn't lend itself to relationships, I was serious. Relationships don't fit into my life. I'm a very secretive, solitary person. Plus with the government job, I don't want to leave a family behind to mourn my death if I shouldn't come back. I don't want to hurt more people than I can."

I could feel it coming. He was going to tell me that he couldn't be in a relationship with me, no matter what I wanted. That I should just move on.

But he gave me a half smile instead.

"What?" I asked defensively.

He tried to rub the worry wrinkles from my forehead. "Don't give me that face. I haven't even finished."

"Sorry. Force of habit." I tried to school a blank face like Ranger, but that just made him give me a full smile.

"You never disappoint."

I rolled my eyes. "You want to continue, or have you talked enough for the entire year?"

He smiled a ghosting smile and continued. "I know that I said that my life wasn't meant for relationships, it was true for me at the time. Now, for the first time in my life, I found a woman that I want to try. I want to come home and go to sleep in your arms, wake up in your arms and bounce ideas off of you about clients and skips. Tell you about my day, and hear about the takedowns that you miraculously pulled off. But…"

But? There was a but? He was telling me that he wanted a relationship with me and there's a but?

"But I don't want to be a rebound. If there's any chance that you'll go back to Morelli, tell me now and I'll let it go. I've waited a long time for my chance and if this whole situation has taught me anything, it's that I'm not waiting this time. I let the last few chances slip through my fingers and you went back to Morelli, but not anymore. If you're done with Morelli for good, there's something I want to know."

I looked at him for a moment. Usually when I looked at him, all I saw was the blank face. But now, all I saw was the vulnerability of a man who was putting his heart on the line. I was known for going back and forth between and Joe and Ranger for years and now it was time to make a decision.

I stared into his eyes. "What do you want to know?"

"Will you go out on a date with me?"

And without even blinking, I replied, "Yes."

He gave me a brilliant smile and leaned into kiss me. When our lips met, it was like setting my body on fire. Every nerve started to tingle and pulse. I moaned and pushed my hands into his hair. His arms wrapped around my body and his hands rested on my back.

Before we could go from PG-13 to R, Lester came running up to us.

"Ranger!" He yelled.

Ranger sighed and put his forehead on mine. "He always had bad timing." He whispered to me. "What's up?"

"Your father's awake."


	7. Chapter 7

I hope you guys love this chapter. It makes me giddy that I'm almost over 200 reviews and it's only my seventh chapter!

Not mine, I only own the mistakes and the plot.

* * *

We followed Lester back into the hospital wing where everyone seemed to be waiting. He waited outside while we went in. Six pairs of eyes stared at us when we entered. Five pairs looked down at our still clasped hands with surprise. One stared for a minute longer, then gave a big smile to me. Celia.

"Papa," Ranger said, moving closer to the bed to take his father's hand. If I didn't know that the man was Ranger's father, I would now. Everything but his smile came from his father.

I hoped Ranger looked half as good at that age. I'll be riding him till the cows came home.

Mr. Manoso looked at his son, then to me, then back at his son. There was no smile on his lips, but I saw the corners of his eye crinkle. "Good," he said with a slight Cuban accent. "Make your mother grandchildren."

Ranger let out a sigh and I mentally slapped my forehead. We backed up and Mrs. Manoso took over the space and his hand.

"You must be Stephanie." The other man in the room said. "You're way prettier than I imagined."

Ranger growled and moved his hand over my shoulders.

"Cool it, bro, I understand." The man said, chuckling. "No need to get territorial."

"Roberto, stop teasing your brother." Mrs. Manoso said.

Roberto smile and left the room when his pager beeped.

Celia rolled her eyes.

A few minutes later, I let go of Ranger's hand and went to the bathroom. This was a family moment and I felt like I was intruding. Ranger had been spending all his free time either here or with me and right now, he needed to be with just his family. I took my time in the bathroom and walked slowly back to the room.

Ranger was waiting just outside the room for me. "I thought you fell in." He said with a ghost of a smile.

"Just taking my time." I replied. I looked at my watch. "I should go."

He frowned slightly. "Why?"

"You should be with your family. I'm intruding."

"You're not."

I sighed. "I have work I need to do."

He smiled now. "Are you trying to tell me something?"

I sighed again and rolled my eyes. He took me into his arms. "Fine, I'll let you go now, but be ready by eight."

I was confused. "For what?"

His smile disappeared. "Our date."

Mental head slap. "I assumed that you'd stay here and be with your dad."

"You know what they say when people assume…"

"Smartass."

"You like my ass."

Boy did I. It was number one on my list of best asses in Trenton. Maybe the world. Ranger smiled.

"So, is eight good for you?" He asked.

"Eight's great. What should I wear?"

"You pick the restaurant. What's a nice restaurant you'd like to go?"

I paused. "I don't know, you pick."

His brow furrowed. "You must have a favorite restaurant. Where did Joe take you on your last date?"

"Pino's, maybe. We didn't go out much."

He looked at me. "When was your last _real _date? Not where you sat on the couch, drank beer and ate pizza, then had sex."

"Dickie took me to a little Italian place once before we got engaged."

Ranger's eyes narrowed. "You haven't been on a real date in over a decade?"

I shrugged.

He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose and spoke rapid Spanish. I didn't know what he was saying at it was making me kind of hot.

He pulled out his wallet. "Here," he said, handing a black credit card to me. "Get whatever clothes you need."

"Why?"

"Because I'm going to give you the best first date you've ever had."

"This is sweet, but I have nice dresses in my closet." I think.

"Just in case." Then, he wolf grinned at me. "I'd like to see you in a sexy black dress that's meant for me."

I blushed. I wore lots of black dresses for the distraction jobs, but never _for _Ranger.

Okay, so maybe they were kind of for Ranger.

"Fine, I'll only use it if I don't have anything in my closet."

"Deal."

* * *

Unfortunately, I did need to use it. None of the dresses were good enough for my date with Batman. I hate that I had to. I don't want to just rely on Ranger for everything. I can stand on my own two feet.

I felt that he had his hand in this, but I couldn't prove it. It seemed like some of my clothes were missing, but I couldn't prove it.

The more I thought about it, the more it seemed unreal. I had a date with Batman. We were going out. This was really happening.

After I had showered, exfoliated and plucked myself within an inch of my life, I was ready to do make-up. Surprised to hear the phone ringing, I cracked the door and pulled out my mascara.

"Hey Cupcake," Joe's voice called out into my family room. "I haven't heard from you in a while. I'm sorry about what I said. You should come home. Bob and the boys miss you."

I looked in the mirror and bit my lip. Joe voice had a bedroom quality to it that I missed. Did I really want to go on this date with Batman? Who's to say he won't just get into my bed and then run away? Maybe I should give Joe…

My mind halted. Maybe I should give Joe a swift kick in the ass. I told him we were over and we are. I've moved on. I've got a date with Batman. If he does throw me out the next morning, at least I'll have some great sex as a parting gift.

Even as I thought that, my heart knew that this time was for real. That the doubt I was feeling was unnecessary. Ranger wasn't going to leave the next morning. This was it. No more mind games, no more innuendos about anything, just flirting that will probably lead to great sex.

Either way, I'm getting great sex. And that's more than I'm getting with Joe.

I left the bathroom and deleted the message.

Over the next hour, I spent priming and making sure that nothing was out of place. My hair was in a sexy bun, my make-up looked natural and the black dress and undies (which I paid for) were sexy. I was putting on the black peep toe pumps when there was a knock.

I looked through the peephole and saw Ranger.

"Who are you?"

I saw him smile. "Babe."

I opened the door. "You never knock."

"_You_ never hear it." He pulled his hand from behind his back and held out a beautiful bouquet of red roses.

"They're beautiful."

His eyes traveled my body. "So are you."

I blushed. I liked this romantic Ranger. It was a nice change. He was looking devastatingly sexy with black pants and coat with a charcoal shirt. His hair was pulled back and he had a small diamond stud in his ear, giving him a sexy bad boy look.

"Do you have a vase?"

I nodded and headed to the kitchen. Putting them in water, I placed them by Rex's cage. Rex peeked out, showed little interest and went back into his soup can.

Ranger held out his arm. "Ready?"

I took his arm. "Ready."


	8. Chapter 8

Okay, here's the next chapter! I wanted to get it out today, but I was a concert all day and didn't have a chance to post. I hope you all enjoy the date as much as I enjoyed writing it.

Not mine, all mistakes are though!

Warning: Smut (if you don't want to read it, skip it, it's at the end), but who didn't see that one...

* * *

This is surreal.

I'm actually out on a date with Batman.

My mind raced with other similar statements as I watched Ranger discuss the wine list with the waiter.

He looked over at me. And winked.

Who was this man?

Ranger had decided on a small Italian restaurant outside of Trenton. It was a traditional place with checkered table cloths, soft Italian music and small candles on every table for a romantic feel. The hostess practically tripped over her own two feet when she saw Ranger.

"Your table will be ready in a minute." She stuttered.

I looked at Ranger. "I'm going to go powder my nose."

He smirked at me. "You look lovely."

I rolled my eyes. Clearly he didn't know that was code for something else. He kissed me gently and I walked off.

When I got back, I noticed that Ranger was no longer waiting and headed to the dining room. When I found him, he was standing at a table full of very pretty women, laughing and talking. Taking a deep breath, I tamped the self doubt and jealousy away, and walked over. Ranger, feeling my presence, looked up and smiled at me. He ended the conversation and crossed over to me.

"Have I told you, you look beautiful?" He asked, lacing our fingers and kissing them.

"Yes, but it's always nice to hear." I said.

"You look beautiful." He gave me a small smile. "They're my cousins." He said. "I own part of the restaurant and they like to come here for half priced drinks."

"Oh," I replied, blushing.

"You're cute when you're jealous."

I rolled my eyes and blushed harder. So much for tamping down the emotions.

He brought his mouth to my ear and whispered, "If we were alone, that dress would be on the floor and your panties around your ankles as I…"

"Hello." A voice said.

I looked up. Jeez, could this night get any worse?

"Hi Joe," I replied.

Joe's eyes flicked to Ranger, then back to me. "I left a message for you."

"I know." I replied.

"And?" He hedged, sneaking another glance at Ranger.

"I deleted it."

His face started to turn purple. "So that's how it's going to be?"

Ranger put his arm around me. "I think she's made her choice, don't you, Officer?"

He turned back to me. "Look, I'm sorry, I didn't mean…"

"Joe, our table's ready." Terry said, sashaying herself over to us.

I laughed. I couldn't believe that for a second I thought about giving him another chance. He couldn't let Terry go like I couldn't let Ranger go. However, I never tried to get him back while I was on a date with someone else. "Some things never change, Joe. Fortunately, I do." I looked over at Ranger and nodded. He maneuvered us around Joe and pulled out my chair.

"Proud of you, Babe." He whispered as I sat.

I mentally shook my head to clear it of the recent memories. Now he was _sniffing_ the wine!

"What?" He asked, after taking a sip.

"Who _are_ you?"

He smiled. "There's a lot you don't know about me, but given the right incentive, I might just tell you."

"Jeez, when aren't you thinking about sex?"

"When I'm around you? I never stop thinking about it."

I blushed some more. Out of the corner of my eye, Joe turned another shade of purple and the fingers around his fork clenched. Ranger grinned.

"He keeps that up, and he's going to have a stroke." He said, stroking my arm and nuzzling his face in my hair.

"You're doing this to antagonize him." I said, looking at his arm.

"Maybe." He said. "But I finally won."

"You're a bad boy, playing with his mind."

He looked at me, heat obvious in his eyes. "I need to be taught a lesson."

Cripes. I'm changing the subject.

"What do you mean, you won?" I asked, feeling defensive. "I'm not some toy."

"I know that." He said, sipping his wine. "You chose me over him. You could've gone back to him, but you didn't. I win because I'm the lucky bastard you chose to replace him. And I'm going to make sure that you forget his name and why you were ever with him."

The waiter chose that moment to bring out our food. Saved by the fettuccini!

Ranger and I talked about our families, about high school and college and about work. There never seemed to be a lull in the conversation and I found out that Ranger was actually funny!

"Come on," he said, pulling into a deserted parking lot. "There's a place I want to show you."

We got out of the car and I noticed that we were at the beach. I immediately took off my shoes, wanting to feel the cool sand under my feet. He took my hand and we started walking. A few minutes later, we stopped at a small rock formation. He guided me to sit on one of the rocks and draped his coat around my shoulders when I shivered.

"This is where I like to come and think." He said, looking out at the water. "It's peaceful and the sunsets and sunrises are amazing."

"It's very pretty here." I said. Even though it was dark, I could still see the beauty.

"I actually found this place on accident. The night after Constantine had you in the cabinet, I made sure you got back to Morelli's and I started driving. I stopped here on a whim and started to walk. I spent the whole night here thinking about you, me, Morelli, RangeMan and the government. At the time, it seemed impossible. I didn't know what I was going to do. Sometimes when I say I'm going 'in the wind', I end up here.

"I know that you think there's a Batcave, but in reality, there isn't. There's no secret house that has a direct line to the President. No butler or maid or special gun rooms. But," he looked at me. "I own the land right here. If and when you decide you want a someday, we can build our own perfect Batcave. So until then, the penthouse will have to do."

I sat there, speechless. I was bummed because there was no real Batcave, but what he was offering me was something much better than a house full of his secrets and stories. He was offering himself. _He_ was going to share his secrets with me.

This was definitely a better deal.

I smiled at him and leaned forward to kiss him. He met me and our lips fused. They started out gentle and quickly moved to fierce and passionate.

"Christ, we need to get back to Trenton. Fast." He said, grabbing my hand and helping me down. When I was safely on the sand, he began to run.

"Ranger, what's the hurry?" I said, teasingly.

He crushed me against the door and I could feel him long and hard against my stomach. "You know what the hurry is. You've been teasing me all night long and I'd rather lose control in a place where I don't have the chance to get arrested. At least not this first time." He finished, wolf grinning at me.

I gulped.

We hurried back and I made no comments when Ranger drove straight to RangeMan. Right now, I didn't care. All I needed was Ranger naked and a bed.

We got into the elevator and kept our distance. I knew that if we even brushed up against each other, we might throw caution to the wind and have sex right in the elevator. Where every Merry Man on duty could see.

When we were safely inside his apartment, Ranger attacked. The dress was unzipped and pushed from my body as I worked the buttons of his shirt. Ranger hastily removed my hands and ripped the shirt off of him, the buttons flying everywhere.

I moaned and my panties dampened even more.

"Are you on the pill?" He asked.

"Yes," I replied. I knew that there would be no time for condoms tonight.

"Thank God," he said, clearly reading my mind. He grinned wickedly at me as he reached for me. We moved towards the bedroom and I lost my bra before we hit the door. My panties were gone before Ranger dropped me on the bed. He shed his pants and quickly joined me.

"You're so beautiful." He said, his hand caressing my body. I arched in response.

Suddenly, he was wrapping my legs around his waist. And then he was inside me. Deep inside me.

I moaned again and arched my breasts into his chest.

"Christ, you feel good." He groaned, head in my neck. I could hear him panting as he waited for my body to adjust to his size. When he felt that I was ready, he began to thrust in and out. They were gentle at first, then moving towards fast and hard. I let my nails dig into his back as he pounded into me, my cries of his name bouncing off the walls. His hand traveled south to my clit and my hips responded by jerking up.

Ranger started moaning in Spanish.

Yep, I was right. I didn't think it was possible, but I was more turned on now. I felt a fresh dampness flow inside of me, coating Ranger. Ranger groaned and pounded harder into me.

A few strokes later, I was flying and shrieking my way into doomsday land. Somewhere in the background, I heard a few more groans and then the feeling of Ranger coming deep inside of me; which sent me off again. He collapsed on top of me and I could feel his heart beating wildly against mine.

A few minutes later, he pulled out of me and rolled to his back, bringing him with me. He was still gasping for air and I wasn't sure I had started breathing again.

"Wow." He said.

"Mmmm."

"That was…excellent."

"Mmm."

He looked down at me. "You can't talk, can you."

"Mmm." I smiled at him and kissed his chest, nodding my head.

He grinned at me. "Morelli ever make you speechless?" He asked.

I looked up at him and returned his grin. "Who?"

His grin widened. "Babe."


	9. Chapter 9

Okay, am I awesome, or what? I was surprised at how fast I wrote this...so I hope you enjoy!

Not mine.

Warning for smut, I guess...if you tilt your head and squint.

* * *

Ranger woke me a few more times to make love with gentle kisses. I had a feeling when I got up tomorrow I wasn't going to be able to walk a straight line.

At seven, I was straddling his hips and kissing his chest. Walking be damned. This was the Cuban Sex God.

"Babe," he rumbled. "I've got to get up and work out.

"I can think of more fun things to do."

"I bet you can." He groaned as I shamelessly rubbed myself against him.

"Come on, take one day off."

"Bad guys don't take days off."

"You have a company full of men. I think they can handle it for one day." So sue me, I was being selfish. It wasn't every day that I had a full on Cuban Sex God in my bed.

Well, _technically_, we were in his bed, but that's beside the point.

Before he could answer, the phone rang.

"Yo." Ranger said. I was so close that I could hear Tank on the other side of the phone.

"Hey man, are you coming down for the morning meeting or what? We're supposed to start in ten minutes."

"I'll be down in…_Dios_." He gasped as I started to gently nibble on his left nipple.

"Sorry, didn't catch that."

He glared down at me and I cocked my head to the side.

"I said…_Christ_. Stop that." He warned as I rubbed his now hard cock on my slit and barely pushing him into me.

"Stop what?" Tank asked.

Ranger glared at me some more. I gave him a cute smile and batted my eyelashes.

"Postpone the meeting until nine."

"Why?"

"Just do it." He barked and hung up. "That was low, Babe."

"Well you didn't _have _to do that."

He rolled over on top of me and slid in. "You made me an offer I can't refuse." He started to thrust in and out at a quickened pace. "We only have two hours and you've been very bad."

"Then I should be taught a lesson." I replied, using his words from last night.

He grinned. "I agree. But not now." He started to rub my clit and a in a few more strokes, I was flying.

An hour later, I was ready to face the world. Ranger, on the other hand, had his head under his pillow, softly snoring away. Poor guy had a sex hangover. He couldn't move a single muscle while I felt rested and ready to go.

I kissed his shoulder and softly giggled when he groaned. Slipping out of bed, I buttoned his shirt from last night on me and headed out to make coffee. He needed to be up and ready to go in an hour and I wasn't sure anything short of coffee was going to get him moving.

Glancing around the family room, I noticed my bra precariously sitting on the back of the couch.

"Jeez." I said aloud quickly grabbing it and throwing it on the floor of the bedroom. Thank God I found it now because I could never face the Merry Men if one of them found it.

I stared down at the coffee pot. It looked like it belonged on a space ship. The only thing I recognized was the coffee pot itself. Figuring I should start with something simple, I started to look for the beans.

Twenty minutes later and three dropped cups of water later, I was ready to hit a Starbucks. I stared at it, wishing that it would just make the coffee itself.

"Babe, it's not going to tell you anything. It just makes coffee." Ranger said from the doorway. He looked delicious in just the black sweat pants he was wearing. It took all of my strength not to lick his chest. Jeez, I'm turning into a nymphomaniac.

"I thought you were asleep."

"You were making enough noise out here to wake your mother at her house."

"I can't get it to work." I said.

"Why didn't you call Ella?"

"I have no real clothes other than my dress. She'll know what we were doing in here."

"Babe, she'll know when she collects the sheets."

Cripes. I forgot about that. She was going to see all the damp spots on the sheets. I blushed. She was like Ranger's mother. And you never want your in-laws to know that you're having sex with their child. Even when you're married.

He came over to where I was standing and I turned around to take notes. Future reference and what not.

"You just have to open this. There's already a filter in there." He said, his front pressing against my back. He dumped the water in and pushed the start button.

"Oh." I said, feeling stupid. I almost put the water in there when I first started.

He kissed my neck and started to unbutton the buttons on the shirt. "Mm, you're not wearing any underwear. I like that. You look really sexy in my clothes." He said, "but you look sexier out of them."

He had gotten to the last button when the door banged open. "Ranger! You in here?" Lester called.

He put his head on my shoulder. "Christ, it was too good to be true." He turned around to give me cover while I buttoned myself back up.

"Don't you knock?" Ranger asked.

Lester, taking in Ranger's state of undress, "got a woman up here? How was I supposed to know, there wasn't a sock on the door."

"The key is for emergencies."

"We didn't want you ducking out again, even though it's not like you at all. Tank has lots of work he wants to get done so he can get out early. He's got a date or something. Hey Beautiful." He said when I popped my head around Ranger's shoulder. "What are you…?" He saw that I was wearing one of Ranger's shirts and he grinned.

"Way to go bossman!"

"Lester…" He growled.

"I mean, it's about time you two had sex! We can postpone the meeting until tomorrow if you want to continue your horizontal aerobics."

"OUT!" Ranger said, his arm pointing to the door.

We heard Lester laugh all the way to the door. When it was quiet again, Ranger turned to me. "I guess I should go." He said, looking wistfully at the shirt.

I shrugged. "I guess." I wasn't going to stall him anymore since he was needed to clean up the bad guys of Trenton.

He tugged the shirt away from my body and looked down. "Nice." He said, wolf grinning at me, then turning to the shower.

"Ass!" I yelled after him.

All I could hear was his chuckle before the bathroom door cut him off.


	10. Chapter 10

Wow, I think the muse is finally stopping the vacations. I feel like I'm back on the horse again! I'm going to start Sixteen tomorrow so it might be a few days before I post again (hopefully not). Please don't give anything away!

To ctmerk- I'm glad to hear that you're liking the story! I agree, if Joe knew that Ranger owned part of the restaurant, then he'd never go back. I thought her being rejuvenated instead of him was a nice change and funny. Ranger's always in control and there he couldn't move. Don't worry, I'm not planning to abandon my story! I keep getting too many ideas to stop! The only way I'll stop is when it's complete. And who knows when that'll be.

I'd like to thank the reviewers who hinted (okay, more like said) that reading about Ranger getting some flack for Stephanie. You guys pretty much inspired the middle of this chapter. I hope you guys like it. I think it's funny.

Not mine, but I wish it was.

Warning- smut. It was Ranger's fault! He stood over me and made me do it. He was tired of Morelli getting all the action.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Ranger came out of the bathroom and smiled at me. "I like this new look, but I don't want you leaving the apartment in it."

I was still wearing his dress shirt. "I can't wear my dress because that'll confirm everything and I can't wear a uniform because the guys will think it's odd that I'm leaving in it instead of going to work."

"You could just stay here all day. In my bed. Naked."

I rolled my eyes. "I'd be bored all day. Besides, I have to find my skips."

Ranger didn't respond. In fact, he looked far away.

"Ranger." I said.

No answer.

"RANGER!"

"What?"

"You want to share with me what's so interesting?"

He wolf grinned at me. "You in bed. Naked."

"Seriously? You're thinking with the wrong head here."

He just continued to grin at me. "Why don't you work in the office today? Get some information about your skips so you're not going in blindly."

I thought about it. "That's not a bad idea."

Ranger padded into the closet. "I'm going to be out most of the day, but do you want to have dinner on seven tonight?"

Would I miss Ella's cooking? "Sure."

He came back out dressed in a nice pair of black slacks and a black shirt. Armani Ranger. Yum.

"Babe, stop looking at me like that. I don't think that my clients would be very happy to hear that I skipped a meeting to have sex with you."

"Uh huh." I said, not quite hearing him and licking my lips.

Grinning, he said, "Babe, stop staring at my crotch. It's making me self conscious."

I snorted. "Like you have anything to be self conscious about. You're hung like a horse." I slapped a hand over my mouth. Damn him! He wasn't even naked and I was spilling secrets.

His grinned widened. "Thanks Babe. I like it when you stroke my ego. Want to stroke something else?"

"Don't you have some place to be?" I asked, trying to hide my blushing face.

"Shit." He muttered. He crossed the room and kissed me on the forehead. "See you later."

I showered and a hour later, I headed down to five. Earlier, I'd called Connie to get the names of my latest skips and telling her that I would be in later to grab the files. Finding my cubicle just the way I left it, I got to work.

**Ranger's POV**

Leaving Stephanie in the apartment was the hardest thing I had to do in a long time. But if I hadn't left, the guys were going to give me more shit than I knew they were already going to give. And they'd probably give some to Stephanie too. She blushed at the mere mention of sex, so I was willing to save her embarrassment in any way possible.

God, she'd looked so sexy in my shirt.

I shook my head of the thought. _Focus_, I thought. Thoughts like that could get a man killed.

The doors of the elevator opened and I walked into the meeting. All talk ceased when I walked into the room. I was used to that, but I had a feeling they were talking about something entirely different today.

"Report." I said, effectively starting the meeting. Each man present took their turn to talk about the status of their department.

Halfway through the Accounting portion, I felt my mind wander. It wasn't important for me to listen closely since I had the report waiting on my desk. I'd just catch up later. I shifted back in my chair and put my hand in my pocket.

When I felt the delicate lace of Stephanie's thong, my mind went immediately back to her. She had looked so beautiful in them before I ripped them off of her. I still couldn't believe that she was really here. That she picked me. Morelli and Dickie were stupid men. The woman was a wildcat, in and out of bed. And I couldn't wait to see her when she lets me explore her body. All of her body.

The meeting ended and I walked into my office. I sighed, seeing the mountain of paperwork ahead of me.

I sat down behind the desk and started my work. Twenty minutes later, Lester came in.

"What?" I asked, when he just sat there and continued to smile.

"So…you and Stephanie?"

I looked up for a minute and then went back to work.

"How was it?"

I didn't look up this time.

"Come on man, you're going to give me nothing?"

"It's none of your business."

"I think it's about damn time."

I slid my eyes up to him.

"You have to know that everyone knows how you two feel about each other. She looks at you like you're lunch and you look at her like you are going to take her over your desk at any minute. Hey, did you do that yet? Because we need a signal if you guys are going to have sex in here."

I felt my frown deepen and my eye twitch.

"I like the sock idea. That's good."

"If you're still jerking off like a teenager."

"You guys are acting like teenagers. Are you being safe? Because I got a box of condoms you can have."

"OUT!"

Lester left laughing again and Tank walked in.

"Not you too."

He just sat down and said nothing.

I stopped writing and rubbed my temples. "What do you need?"

He still sat there, shaking his head. "You sure you know what you're doing?"

"Excuse me?"

"Ranger, our lives are dangerous. You're my best friend and I don't want to see either of you hurt. So if this is just you thinking with the wrong head…"

"That's enough." I snarled. No one was going to insult my Babe. "I'm still your boss and I will kick your ass. It's not just scratching an itch." I paused. "I love her."

He smiled now. "She know that?"

"Not officially. I think she knows."

He chuckled. "You two are a pair. I think she'd rather hear it than assume it."

"I'll tell her when the time's right."

His face sobered. "You hurt her and they'll be a line around the block to kick your ass. And I'll be first in line."

"I know. I don't plan on hurting her."

He looked at his watch. "We need to go."

"Right behind you."

**Stephanie's POV**

I spent the day in my cubicle doing the searches and any other thing that crossed the in box. It was the least I could do since they were putting so much effort into dumping it on my desk. At five, I shut down and went upstairs. Ranger wasn't back yet, so I decided to take a bath. I clipped up my curls and undressed as the tub filled and when it was full, I slid into the warm water, feeling my muscles relax.

"Babe?" Ranger called an hour later.

"In here!" I yelled back.

He opened the door and stopped to look at me.

"Hi."

"Hey." He came into the bathroom and closed the door.

"Have a good day?"

"Boring. Lots of meetings with clients." He took off his shirt. "I hate meetings. They make more paperwork than I can handle. I'll have to go back down after dinner."

"Meetings are good. Meetings lead to clients and clients talk which leads to more meetings and more clients. And clients are good."

"Uh-huh. Sit up."

I moved and he sat behind me, his legs framing my hips.

"And that means money. Everybody likes money."

"Uh-huh," he moved his hand to cup my breast. "I missed you today." He said, nuzzling my neck with his nose.

"I missed you." I replied. He moved his other hand and began playing with my folds.

"Really? How much?"

I put my head on his shoulder when he pushed his fingers in. "So much."

"Mmm, tell me."

"I think you know." I said, a fresh wave of wetness coating his fingers.

I felt him smile. He started to rub my clit and my hips lifted. "Patience," he said, using his left hand to hold my hips in place.

"God, don't stop."

"Never."

His hand sped up and a few strokes later, I was flying. I turned around and climbed onto his lap. "How much did you miss me?" I asked him, smiling.

"More than you will ever know." He gripped my hips and slid into me. My head involuntarily fell back and I let out a loud moan.

Ranger started to kiss my neck and to mumble in Spanish.

"Do you know how much that turns me on?" I asked him.

"Do you know how much _you_ turn me on?"

I smiled. "I have an idea."

"Remember you still have your punishment for this morning."

"What? I thought me not getting to ride you like Zorro was my punishment."

"Payback is a bitch, Babe. Be afraid, be very afraid."

A nervous tendril rolled through my stomach that slowly turned into anticipation. Whatever Ranger had up his sleeve, I knew I was sure to enjoy.

His hand went back to my clit and I stopped thinking.

Forty minutes and three orgasms later, Ranger had called Ella and we were enjoying her chicken taco salad.

"Babe, stop making those noises or I'll give you something to moan about."

Sheesh. "You haven't had enough?"

"Of you? No."

I blushed. "That's good to hear."

He cupped my cheek. "I'll never get tired of you. Morelli and Dickie don't know what they're missing. Their loss is my gain, okay? Don't ever doubt that."

I nodded, my throat closing up. Whenever Ranger said things like that, I felt my insides get squishy. It made me feel like I was on top of the world.

"Are you staying here tonight or should I take you home?"

I took a sip of my wine. "Don't you have to get back to work?"

"Sure. I can work after I take you home." He wolf grinned at me. "Although, staying here will make it easier on me to find you later."

"Find me? For what?"

He continued to wolf grin at me.

"No! If I stay here, you're going to need me to get me a wheelchair. Last time, I couldn't feel my legs for five minutes!"

"Good. Less of a chance of you running away from me."

I rolled my eyes. "I'll be here. Not because you're promising leg numbing sex, but because your sheets. They're way better than mine and I'm exhausted."

His grin widened. "The leg numbing sex is tempting."

"Always."


	11. Chapter 11

So I finished Sizzling Sixteen...It was good. I liked it. That's all I'll say about that so I don't give anything away.

Hope you guys like the chapter!

Not mine.

* * *

This is how my life went over the next few weeks. Ranger would take me out on a date, and sometimes we'd end up at his place, sometimes mine. On a few occasions, he had to leave right after dinner because of work, and I understood. Batman couldn't just let the bad men roam the streets. That and he always made it up to me by bringing ice cream and lots of sex.

"Mmm," I said, waking up one morning. "You're fondling."

His right hand which was stroking my back joined his left and cupped my butt, gently pushing my hips closer to his body. "You like it."

I smiled. "I do," I said. "Fondling has its perks." My left hand roamed down and began stroking his rapidly hardening groin.

I mentally cursed his phone when it rang. Ranger had been gone for two weeks visiting the other offices and I had missed him. And the Ranger-orgasms.

"Yo." He said. "Hey Celia." I continued to stroke him and he glared down at me, saying with his eyes, _not today_. I shrugged and settled on nibbling on his ear, which I found out, drove him insane as well.

I could feel his sigh at me and I smiled. It was nice to know that I had some power over Ranger.

"Sure, I can be there in an hour."

Damn. That meant no Ranger induced orgasm.

He hung up and looked at me.

"Want a quickie?" I asked hopefully.

He looked like he was thinking about smiling. "Sure, but you're not quick enough."

"Hey, I go as fast as I can."

He gently nudged me off of him and headed for his dresser. "They're releasing my dad today."

"That's great."

"I'm going over there to make sure everything's all settled and that he gets home okay."

"Do you need me to go with you?"

"No, this is easy. Sign some papers, get him to the car and settle him in at home."

"Okay." I paused. "So we aren't doing the quickie?"

He came out and looked at me. "Babe."

"What! I missed you. There's only so much that the shower massager can do after having the Cuban Sex God."

He smiled. "Good to know I'm not being upstaged by a shower massager."

"Always a plus."

He gave me one last smirk and headed for the shower. I fell into a light sleep and awoke to Ranger kissing my breast.

"What are you doing?"

"The sheet slipped and I couldn't resist."

I rolled my eyes. Men.

He kissed its twin and then my lips. "Later." He said.

I gave him a finger wave and fell back asleep.

**Ranger's POV**

I got onto the elevator and called Tank.

"Postpone all my meetings for the morning. I've got to do something."

"Is this Stephanie related?"

I sighed. I was never going to live down the fact that I stayed in bed to make love to Stephanie instead of going to a meeting. "No," I replied. "My father's being released today."

"Can do." And he hung up.

I quickly drove over to the hospital and met Celia on the way in.

"I told you." She said when we got into the elevator.

"What?"

"I told you."

Can you feel a brain tumor growing? "Told me _what_, Celia."

"That you couldn't keep your hands off her." She said. "You've got a hickey on your neck."

I looked in the steel of the door. "Shit."

"It's nice to see that you still act like a teenager at thirty-one."

I rolled my eyes. "Like you haven't had worse. The cover up didn't always work as well as you thought, Celia."

She opened her mouth in a big 'O' and blushed. I mentally gloated all the way up.

My mother was surprised to see us. "What are you doing here?"

"Making sure everything goes smoothly so dad can get home today."

She shrugged. "The doctor's brought the release papers in an hour ago. Everything's going great. Roberto went to get the car. You two can go. We've got it covered." My mother stared at me for a moment. Shit. She's going to…

Mama wacked me upside the head and said, "shame on you! Didn't you learn the last time? Marriage _before_ children, not after. I like Stephanie. She's good for you. Don't ruin it because you can't keep it in your pants for more than a second and get her pregnant. Just like your father."

Good thing she couldn't see my back or my mother would book the church post haste. Not that I minded. When Stephanie clawed at my back, I knew I was pleasuring her just right.

Mama narrowed her eyes. "You're thinking about sex, aren't you? Your father used to get that look too. He had it every time he came home on leave and after we got married."

I rolled my eyes. I _so_ did not want to hear about my parent's sex life.

Thankfully, my father was wheeled out to us. "He's all ready to go." The nurse said, her eyes dragging up and down my body. I rolled my eyes again. Usually, I'd make sure I thanked her personally, but since my blue-eyed, brunette beauty came into my life, no one else intrigued me like she did. I started to wheel my father away before she tried anything.

Roberto helped maneuver my father into the car and Papa muttered the whole way there."Special diet my ass. I don't eat _soy_." The way he said soy made me chuckle.

"Soy can be good sometimes, Papa. If it's done right."

"I'm not going to eat it. That doctor will kill me faster if I do. I have a good, strong Cuban heart, like your grandfather. I need red meat."

I didn't want to point out that my grandfather died at 58 of a heart attack.

Roberto and I looked at each other. He may pout now, but we knew that Mama will make him stick to it. Either by force of passive aggressive Catholic guilt. It's what got us to eat our vegetables growing up.

"What are you doing here anyway? Shouldn't you be making your mother more grandchildren?" He asked me.

I sighed. Being the only one of the children not married sometimes sucked. You were always set up, always pushed to get married and have kids. Now my parents push harder than ever.

Papa continued. "I got a good look at her. She has nice wide hips. She'll give you a son quickly."

I swear, you _can_ feel a tumor grow. "We don't know if we're going to have kids."

My father sucked in a breath and made the sign of the cross. Roberto almost busted a vessel trying not to laugh.

My life doesn't do well to have close relationships and a baby is something I wasn't planning on doing again. However, if Stephanie wanted one, I'd make sure it was safe enough. Our lives were dangerous and they'd need all the protection money could buy and I was going to do everything in my power to make her the most loved, cherished and happy woman on the planet. If she wanted a baby, I'd father it for her. And now that I thought about it, seeing her body expanding as our child grew inside of her in my head left a small ache in my stomach.

Maybe…someday. If Stephanie wants it.

Roberto continued to tease me about Stephanie. Lester and his big mouth were dead when I got back to RangeMan.

I called Stephanie on my way back to Trenton.

"Yo." She said.

"I think that's my line."

"Hey Ranger." She replied around a bite of food.

"What are you up to?"

"Eating lunch with the girls. Then I have some skips I wanted to pick up."

"Need back-up?"

She thought about it for a moment. "I don't think so."

"Okay, call if you do. I'll be in the office if you need me."

"Will do. Over and out."

"Babe." And I disconnected.

**Stephanie's POV**

I rolled my eyes. Ranger would never learn to say goodbye, would he?

"So, white girl, you going to tell us what's going on with Batman?"

I looked at Connie and Lula. "Nothing."

"Hunh. I believe that about as much as I believe Connie doesn't have a mustache."

"Hey!" Connie said, looking annoyed.

"What? Sometimes you forget to wax."

She rolled her eyes and turned back to me. "Come on, we know something's going on. Even Ranger's smiling more. You know, as much as Ranger shows he's actually smiling."

"That's 'cause he's getting some." Lula muttered.

I blushed. Connie and Lula's mouths dropped.

"You and Batman are getting it on?" Lula shouted.

"Jeez, not so loud!" I looked at Vinnie's door.

"Don't worry," Connie said. "He's not here yet."

"Don't change the subject!" Lula said. "Details, girl."

"I don't want to kiss and tell."

"Shit girl, that's half the fun."

"Besides, I need all the help I can get. I have no sex life." Connie said.

They looked expectantly at me. I sighed.

"You each get three questions."

Lula decided to go first. "On a scale of one to ten, how good is he?"

Not even thinking about it, I blurted out,"four hundred and eighty two."

"Is he better than Morelli?" Connie asked.

"_So_ much better. He blows Morelli out of the water."

"Does that include his man parts? He's large, right? That would totally blow my fantasy."

Large doesn't cover it. "He's very gifted down there." I looked at Connie. "One more."

"Wait, I got one more too!" Lula said.

"You just asked two!" Thank God for small loopholes. I was afraid she'd ask for a diagram.

"Hunh."

"Are you guys together?"

I stopped. We were having sex and dating, but we were actually together? "We're just having fun." I answered, hoping that would satisfy them.

"Uh oh."

"What 'uh oh'? Is that bad?"

"Maybe."

"What do you mean?"

"I care about you white girl. I don't want to see you hurt. But he's Batman. Not exactly the husband-type."

I looked down at my hands. "I know that. I'm not going to change who he is and make him into the 'husband-type'." I paused. "I love him just the way he is."

"Damn girl, you got it bad."

Don't I know it.


	12. Chapter 12

So apparently my muse likes me. I was worried that after the last chapter I'd be stuck. Obviously, I'm not considering I'm posting this chapter. I've already got some ideas planned for the next chapter as well! Yay for good muses!

Not mine.

Warning: Smut. Honestly, I don't know how that happened!

* * *

Lula and I spent the rest of the day catching skips and after finishing my opened cases without a drop of garbage on me, I invited Lula, Connie and Mary Lou to Pino's for a celebration.

I called Ranger on the way there.

"We don't have plans tonight, do we?"

I felt him pause. "Were we supposed to?"

"No, but I wanted to make sure that you weren't waiting in my closet naked to attack me."

I heard him smile. "Wishful thinking?"

"No!" Maybe. "That would scare the crap out of me."

He chuckled. "Why were you asking about plans?"

"I haven't caught up with the girls in a while so I was going to have girl's night."

He paused for a beat. "Babe, you don't need my permission to see your friends."

I blushed. "I know, but I wanted to make sure you weren't hiding so I know whether to come home drunk or sober tonight."

"Sober would be nice, but drunk would be more fun. We could broaden some horizons tonight, Babe."

I felt my face blush again. "Jeez, maybe some other time."

"Someday..." He said. And he hung up. I fanned my face.

Connie and Mary Lou were waiting for us and judging by the wide eyed look from Mary Lou, she'd been brought up to speed.

"Is it true?" She asked. "Are you with Ranger?"

"Yep." I replied, raising my hand to call the waitress. I ordered two pizzas, one with the works and one cheese and pepperoni, and a pitcher of beer. Lula joined us then.

"What about Joe?" Mary Lou asked.

"What about him?" I asked.

"Do you think you two will ever get back together?"

"I don't think so. He gave me an ultimatum and I'm sticking to my decision."

Feeling more gossip was being uncovered, Lula spoke up. "Spill, girl." She said.

Before I could answer, Joe walked in. Pino's became silent, obviously waiting for the fight that would ensue.

"Hey Cupcake." He said when he walked up to the booth.

"Hi Joe." I replied, leaning back when he got too close.

"Haven't seen you in a while."

"Been busy."

He leaned closer. "Miss you."

"Do you have a problem with personal space? Back up."

He backed up. "Come on, Cupcake. You've made your point. You can move on without me. You can stop 'dating' Ranger and come home, where you belong." I felt the rhino in me when he put air quotes around dating. He thought I was doing this for fun!

Well, it was fun, but not in the way he thought.

"Look, Joe," I started, itching my neck. I heard a gasp.

Shit.

There for the entire world to see was a purple mark on my neck. Ranger's tooth marks.

"What the hell is that?" Joe yelled, pulling my shirt down.

"A hickey?" There was clearly no way out of this besides the truth.

"Who gave that to you?"

Duh. "Ranger." I think he needed some time for his brain to catch up with his mouth.

"Why?"

Since he pissed me off and ruined a good night, I was going to piss him off. Not a good idea in hindsight, but we were in public, so I felt brave. So I baited him. "He thought I was doing a good job in bed last night."

His face turned purple. "Are there any more?"

"No." I think I'd get killed for answering that one honestly. Ranger had left his marks on my neck, belly, breasts, and thighs. No man could see me naked right now without seeing them and get pissed off.

I think that was the point. Ranger had marked me as his.

And surprisingly, I was okay with that.

"Once that heals, then you can come home. I can't even look at you right now."

He was treating me like the leper? Hell no! "What about Terry? And do you have a hearing problem? I'm not coming back to you."

"You know you will, Stephanie. You always do."

"Maybe the old me would have. Not anymore." Not since Ranger and I started going out. He showed me that I was desirable. That I was a sexy, spirited woman.

_"Come here." He said, curling his finger at me in a come hither motion. "I want you to see what I see." _

_ I got up and started to reach for the sheet._

_ "No. Leave that there." His voice, demanding._

_ I did as I was told, then took his hand. He walked me into the bathroom and stood me in front of the mirror._

_ "What do you see?" He asked._

_ I shrugged. "Me?"_

_ I could feel him mentally rolling his eyes. "What else?"_

_ I sighed. "I don't know. An average body."_

_ "Do you want to know what I see?"_

_ I nodded._

_ "I see a beautiful woman with sexy hair."_

_ "How can my hair be sexy?"_

_ "Patience, amada." Then, he went on. "You have sexy hair because it's wild and out of control like you, but silky smooth to the touch. I like the way it curls around my fingers like you curl around everyone's hearts._

_ "I see a woman with a beautiful neck."_

_ I snorted._

_ "What? Necks can be sexy." He started to kiss it. "Especially, when I mark it." His teeth bit into the skin and I moaned. His tongue soothed the sting away. He nuzzled the reddening skin. "It's more beautiful now."_

_ "Because you gave me a hickey?"_

_ "Exactly. Can I continue?"_

_ "Sure."_

_ He smiled at me. "You're breasts are perfectly made for my hands. Not too big, not too small. All natural. Just the right size for my hands." He cupped my breasts and started to massage them. I leaned back and moaned again._

_ His hands stopped. "Watch my hands." He said in the demanding voice._

_ I raised my head and watched his hands on my breasts, amazed at the startling contrast between my pale skin and his mocha skin._

_ His left hand stayed on my breast and the right traveled to my hips, caressing the skin there. "You're hips drive me insane. You swing them in a way that makes me lose my mind. It makes me crazy to know that it's your natural swing, not emphasized to look sexy. You're beautiful and sexy because you don't realize it."_

_ His right cupped me. "Watch my fingers love you." He said, slipping his middle finger inside me. I moaned and a gush of wetness flooded me as I watched his finger slip in and out of my lips._

_ "Ranger." I moaned. "Please."_

_ "Please what?" He asked, watching me in the mirror._

_ "Please fuck me."_

_ His fingers slipped out of me and I whimpered. He reached for my hand and led me to the shower. Turning it on and adjusting the temperature, he led me inside. He turned and pushed me against the wall, grabbing my hips to lift me and I wrapped my legs around his waist as he pushed my back into the cool tile._

_ "Stop teasing," I said as he brushed his cock over my center, "and fuck me already."_

_ That was all the incentive he needed. He pushed inside of me and I shrieked from the intrusion. He waited until my body was adjusted to his size and he started to thrust in and out._

_ "Do you see now? Do you see what you do to me?"_

_I nodded. I saw it now. I didn't even touch Ranger and he was turned on._

_ His finger rubbed my clit. "You are so amazingly sexy, Stephanie. Don't forget it."_

_ And for the first time since I found Dickie on the dining room table with Joyce, I felt sexy. With this man, I was a goddess. I was the most beautiful woman in the world._

_ "Ranger!" I gasped as my orgasm hit me. He moaned and his head went into my neck as he stiffened. I felt his hot release on my walls, making me shiver._

"Terry meant nothing to me! Just like Ranger means nothing to you."

I don't know what happened, but suddenly, I felt three pairs of hands trying to pull me off Joe, who I apparently was choking.

"Ranger means more to me that you ever did!" I yelled as my friends pulled me off of him.

He snorted. "Last chance, Cupcake. If I leave now, don't come crawling back to me after he throws you out like trash."

I crossed my arms and waited for him to leave. Realizing that he wasn't getting the girl this time, he stormed out.

Pino's erupted in cheers.

I blushed, then bowed. When the cheering stopped, the girls and I went back to the booth and enjoyed our pizza.

A few minutes later, I got a text.

_Proud of you, Babe._

I smiled and went back to my pizza.


	13. Chapter 13

Okay, here's another chapter! Keep the reviews up! I'm totally loving them.

Not mine.

* * *

Girls' night was turning out better than expected.

"One more!" Connie yelled. Mary Lou, the designated driver, shook her head.

"No more."

"Aw, come on, Mother Hen!"

She rolled her eyes and we cheered. I sauntered up to the bar. "Three tequila shots please?" I asked the bartender. He nodded and started to fill the glasses while I pulled out the cash.

"No, on me." The man next to me said. He had a great smile, which he was flashing at me.

"It's okay, I got it."

"Please."

Who could turn down a free drink? I gave up. "Thank you."

"I'm Brian."

"Stephanie."

We shook hands.

"So, Stephanie, who in their right mind would leave you alone in a bar?"

Confused, I said, "I'm with my friends."

"No boyfriend?" In my drunken state, it took me a moment to realize he was hitting on me.

"Well actually…"

"He's late." Ranger said, coming from behind me and putting his arm around me. "Sorry, honey."

I snorted. In my drunken state, Ranger calling me honey was hilarious!

"Carlos Manoso." Ranger said, holding out his hand. They shook and Brian paled. He turned back on his stool and continued sipping his whiskey.

"That was mean." I slurred.

"Babe, how many of these have you had?" He asked, helping me carry the shots back to our table.

I bit my lip. Damn, I couldn't remember!

"Four, counting that one." Mary Lou said, pointing to the shot in my hand.

"Babe, you're a cheap date."

"I know, but its _sooo_ tasty!" I said, hitting the shot back. Ranger smiled at me and grabbed my waist. "Come on, Babe." He said, practically carrying me out.

"What about my car?"

"Tank's got it." He poured me into my seat.

"Hey, how'd you know I was here?"

"You called me."

"I did?" Damn, I didn't remember that either.

He nodded, then smiled. "You asked me to broaden your horizons tonight."

I blushed. Now I remembered. "Well, are you?"

"Am I what?"

"Going to broaden my horizons."

"Babe, you're three sheets to the wind. When I do that, I think you should be conscious."

I put my hand on his thigh and dragged it towards his crotch when his hand clamped down on mine. "No."

"Jeez. I thought I'd never hear you say no."

"Only when you're drunk, Babe."

Hmph. He pulled into the Dunkin Donuts and got me coffee and a bottle of water. I drank half of the cup and changed the subject. "So you're my boyfriend?" I asked, taking a sip of coffee.

He turned towards Haywood. Clearly not remembering, he said. "What?"

"Brian asked me if I had a boyfriend and if he would leave me alone at Pino's."

He looked at me for a moment. "So?"

We were going around in circles. "Does that make you my boyfriend?"

"Do you really have to ask?"

"Are you really going to answer my question with a question?"

"Babe."

I sighed. "I have no idea what we're doing."

"Driving to my apartment."

I rolled my eyes. "Thank you Mr. Literal. I meant _us_. What is this?" I flicked my finger between us.

He stopped at a red light. "I don't want to do this now."

Great. "Why not?"

"Because I want you sober enough to remember this so you never have to question it again."

"I'm sober!" Sort of.

"Can you walk a straight line?"

"Sure!" Maybe.

He smirked. "Tomorrow."

"No. Now or you're not getting any."

"I'm not getting any now."

"Ever again. My legs will stay closed. The thong will stay on."

"You're wearing a thong?"

I nodded.

"You're killing me." He groaned.

"Answer the question."

"Can I get a reprieve to tell you in the apartment?"

I nodded. That was as long as I was going to wait. Around Ranger, my panties dropped to the floor faster than I could put them on. And I had a feeling I was going to have a hard time keeping them on.

The rest of the ride and the elevator ride to the apartment were silent. Ranger sat me down on the couch and handed me another bottle of water with two Advils.

"Take it. It'll hedge the hangover."

I gulped back the rest of the coffee and started on the water bottle. Ranger opened his mouth and I held up a hand.

"Hold on." I skirted around him and ran for the bathroom. Two minutes later, I returned to a chuckling Ranger.

"What?"

"That was cute Babe."

I rolled my eyes and sat back down. "Okay, speak."

He looked at me and tucked a curl behind my ear. "What do you think?"

"I think you need to tell me first."

"Why?"

I bit my lip. "Because I need you to."

"Why?"

"Because," I sighed. He was going to find out sooner or later. "I'm afraid."

"Of what?"

"Of you."

He quirked an eyebrow.

"I'm afraid that you're going to wake up one morning and say 'well, that was fun. Now get out' or pat me on the head and tell me that you realized that you wanted to be just friends. I couldn't handle that."

"Why?"

"Would you stop with the why's?"

He didn't respond. I sighed. "Because I couldn't handle it."

I could see he wanted to ask why again. I rolled my eyes. "I'm not good with voicing my emotions. I just like to eat them. It's amazing I'm not five hundred pounds. So it's hard for me to say what I'm feeling. I couldn't handle it because I'm so in love with you that if you left me, I'm not sure I'd survive."

He smiled at me. "I know."

I stared at him. "You _know_? What the hell kind of answer is that? I tell you I love you and you just say _you know_? Jeez. I'm never…"

He put his hand over my lips. "It's nice to hear what I could already tell."

"How?" I asked, voice muffled around his hand.

"It was in your eyes, Babe. When you started to look at me like I you do a donut case, I knew you loved me."

It was true. I had loved him for a long time, but it took me until two weeks ago to realize that I was _in_ love with him. That's probably when the donut thing started happening.

He took his hand away and kneeled in front of me. "Do you know how much I love you?" He whispered.

I wasn't sure how to answer.

"You used to drive me insane. You never wanted any help from anyone and I had this _need_ to protect you. So whenever you'd get all defensive and self righteous, I wanted to choke you."

I squeaked.

"But I never would, because I knew in my heart that it would kill me if you were dead. So I found ways to keep track of you in more subtle ways. The tracker, the cameras in your apartment and the GPS monitor on the POS car of the week. If I couldn't actually see you, I could watch the tracker and make sure you were okay.

"Slowly, the independent woman turned into your most redeeming quality. Whenever my parents would set me up on blind dates, they would always be mousy women. I realized that I loved you because you didn't need to cling to me for protection. Even if you really needed it sometimes."

I gave him a small smile.

"That's when I knew that I was in love with you. That I needed you like I need oxygen. I just had to wait until you broke up with Joe to make my move."

He smiled. "I also love you for the little snore that comes out when you're in a deep sleep."

I was shocked. "I don't snore!"

"Sure you do. It's cute and only happens after we make love all night."

I blushed. That's usually when I'd get the best sleep. "So, you're my boyfriend?"

"Always was. Never doubt that."

"And we're dating in the real sense of the word?"

He raised his eyebrow again.

"You know, dates, movies, dinners at family's houses, sex…"

"I like the sex part."

I rolled my eyes. "Not seeing anyone else." I added more to myself.

"Babe," he said, turning my face towards him. "There hasn't been anyone permanent in my life in a long time. And there won't be, except you."

That was so sweet. I kissed him with a little tongue.

"So we're doing this?"

"We're doing this."

He gave me a small smile and kissed me again until the world faded into darkness.


	14. Chapter 14

Okay, so I'm back. Sorry that took so long. I kept getting distracted in RL. I actually had this written and the next (and final! tear!) chapters written, but hadn't worked on it anymore than that.

Not mine. The plot and any mistakes are.

Warning: smut.

* * *

I woke up the next morning to the sound of Ranger's alarm. Groaning as the little men in my head got to work, I sunk lower into the pillow. Ranger shut off the alarm and cuddled me into him, stroking my naked back.

Wait, _naked _back?

"Ranger? What happened last night?" _Never drink that much again_, I told myself. Not only was the hangover a killer, but if I had sex with my Cuban Sex God, I wanted to remember.

I looked up to see him frowning. "What?" I asked.

"What do you remember?"

That explains the look. He thought I forgot about our talk. Stupid man. The minute Batman tells me he loves me without qualifiers is going to be burned in my brain. I smiled softly and rubbed his rough cheek. "I remember _that_." I said. "I was talking about being naked."

He smirked. "You said you loved the feel of the sheets against your skin. Then you took off your shirt and bra."

"You didn't stop me?"

"I was enjoying the view."

I rolled my eyes and blushed.

"But," he started. "You remember everything else?"

It was sweet that he needed reassurance. "Every word. Down to the part where you lied and said I snored."

He mentally rolled his eyes. I could see it floating in his head! "Babe, I've never lied."

"Well, you are now. I don't snore."

"I have to be at work in an hour and _this _is what you want to do?"

"Nope." I smiled.

He rolled onto me. "That's better."

He kissed me and worked his way down to my neck. I arched my back into him when he sucked my nipple into his mouth. Ranger said something I couldn't understand.

"What?"

"Move in with me."

I stared at him, eyes wide. "Why?"

"Because I love you and I want you here with me every day."

"But…but I can be moody and picky and…"

"How is this different than any other day?"

I glared at him. "You want to get laid ever again."

He smiled at me. "Empty threats, Babe."

Damn, he knew me too well.

"Babe," he said, leaning over me and cupping my cheek. "Every night that you're here, I wake up happier than I've ever been in my entire life. When you don't spend the night here, I can't wait to see you in the morning. This just takes out the waiting and makes me happy every day. I hope it makes you as happy as it does me."

Damn, it did. I loved waking up cuddled in Ranger's arms. I felt save. Secure.

Loved.

I thought about it some more and then nodded.

Ranger gave me a huge smile.

"But if this doesn't work out, I want the option to move back out."

"You won't need to, but deal. Grandma Mazur can move in to your apartment until I can convince you that you don't need to keep it anymore."

"You are too good for me. And my father."

He smirked and went back to kissing my breast. He traveled lower and lower until he reached my very wet folds.

"Mmm," he said, giving my most tender flesh a sold lick. He licked me again and his lips closed around my clit, flicking and rubbing it with his tongue.

"Ranger…" I moaned.

He slid his fingers into me and I was off.

As I was floating down, he kissed his way up my body and slid into me. I lifted my hips and met his.

He started to thrust slowly in and out. I raised my hips to speed up his thrusts.

"Patience, Babe."

"Patience, smatience. Fuck me."

He smiled, but his thrusts continued slowly. I clenched my inner muscles around him and he thrusted hard into me.

"That was low, Babe." He said, eyes narrowed. But he started to slam into me. I cried out as my orgasm began to work its way through me.

"Ohmigod…ohmigod…_ohmigod_!" I screamed when my orgasm tore through me. Ranger's hand found my clit and I went over again. I felt him thrust once more and then he spilled inside of me.

A few minutes later, he gently pulled out and rolled onto his back. I followed him down and laid my head on his chest.

"Best wake up ever." He said, grinning.

"Mmm," I said, kissing his chest. "I agree."

And then I fell back asleep.

* * *

"Babe, do you seriously want this?" Ranger asked, picking up something I didn't recognize.

"What the hell is that?"

He shrugged. I became nervous when he started to smile. "Babe, I didn't know you were into the kinky."

"What? I'm not…"

"It vibrates." Ranger turned it on to show me.

Now I remember. "Sheesh. Connie gave me that. I've never used it. Throw it out."

Ranger stuck it in his pocket.

"Ranger!"

He just grinned at me and taped one of the boxes shut.

Today was moving day. I was officially moving in with Batman today. After two weeks, he finally conned me into it.

Conned me by withholding my orgasms.

Sneaky bastard.

"I'll pack your clothes."

"Oh no, mister. You stay out of my dresser. Last time you went in there to pack, you fingered my underwear and then you fingered me. We're already behind."

"It's not my problem you have very sexy lingerie, Babe."

"You bought it!"

He looked at me and smiled. "I sure did. Best birthday present ever."

"I'm starting to feel like you had your interests in mind when you bought it for my birthday."

"Sure did."

I rolled my eyes and handed him a garbage bag. "Get that out to the dumpster."

"Yes ma'am."

I went out and stared around my apartment. Ranger and I had been slowly packing my stuff away for hours and it seemed like there was still too much to be done. I couldn't believe it. I was moving in with Ranger. We were living together. No going back now.

"Second thoughts, Babe?" Ranger asked when he came back.

I shook my head. "So many good memories. So many bad ones."

He looked at me. "There's no hurry."

I looked him in the eye. "I'm ready, Ranger. I want to."

Before he could answer, Joe strolled in.

Great.

"Hey Cupcake, moving?"

"As a matter of fact, I am."

"Where to?"

"RangeMan."

Joe looked from me, to Ranger and then back to me. He started to turn purple. "If you think…"

Ranger stuffed a box in my hands. "Take this down to the car, please?"  
I looked between the two men. I wanted to stay and make sure that the paramedics didn't need to be called, but he said please. Damn Ranger. "Okay…"

* * *

**Ranger's POV**

I waited until Stephanie was out of earshot.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Morelli yelled.

"I don't have to answer to you."

"If you think that getting her to move in with you means something…"

"I think it means _everything_. She's giving up her apartment. Did she ever do that for you?"

He didn't answer.

"I didn't think so. Look, Morelli, you love her. Anyone could see that. But she's with me now. You need to just let her go."  
"And if you had just let her go, then she'd be living with me! We'd be having babies right now!"  
"And you'd both be miserable! Or you'd be cheating."

"Listen here…"  
"Don't try to play coy, Morelli. It's in your DNA. Eventually you wouldn't be able to resist Terry Gilman anymore."

Again, he stopped talking, knowing it was true. He was a Morelli man after all. He stared at me for a moment.

"You really love her, don't you?"

"I do. More than my own life."

He sighed and nodded. "I know that….there's just no one like her."

"Don't I know it."

He held out his hand. "Make her shed _one_ tear that's not happiness, and I'll make sure you disappear. Permanently."

I took his hand. "I hear you."

He started to leave, but I stopped him. "And stop calling her Cupcake, its inappropriate now."

He nodded again and left.

"What was that about?" Stephanie asked when she came back in.

I hugged her to me. "Nothing. Ready?"

"Like a fat kid on cake."

I took her hand as my cell rang. "Talk," I said.

"Ranger, we've got a problem."

"What is it?"

"Bobby. He's been hurt."

* * *

Like I said, the next chapter's been written and I hope to have out soon (like Tuesday). And I will say that Bobby does NOT die. No one's dying in this story.


	15. Chapter 15

Okay, this is it! I hope you guys enjoy it. Unless I think of something I want to add by reading your reviews (sometimes my best ideas spring from them!), I'll see you guys in my next story!

Thanks for all the reviews! You guys rock!

Not mine.

* * *

**Ranger's POV**

"Tell me _again_ how this happened?" I asked Lester and Bobby as they sat in the emergency room. Stephanie giggled and I turned to look at her.

"You're pinching the bridge of your nose like you do when you're really annoyed. It's cute."  
"Glad you think so." I said, giving her a wink.

She blushed. God, she looked so adorable when she blushed. Especially when…

"Well, we were feeling antsy…" Lester started, drawing me out of a Stephanie fanasty.

"We?"

"Me and Hal."

"Continue."

"And so we decided to tape Bobby's butt cheeks together."

"Like from The Breakfast Club?" Stephanie asked.

"Yep."

I turned to her. "I like that movie." She said, shrugging.

"Go on." I said.

"But Bobby wasn't having any of that so he rammed into the shower and turned it on full blast, hence the burns on his back and my arm. But then he slipped away from us and landed somehow in the toilet. While he was trying to escape he gave himself a swirlie and a concussion all in one flush. That's when Hal rushed us here."

"And what's with the hand cuffs?"

"I cuffed myself to him to try to subdue him. Didn't work so well. We don't have a key here. Hal forgot it."

"You two deserved to be cuffed together."

Lester opened his mouth to argue. I held up a hand.

"I don't know what's worse, that you thought of this plan or that we're actually in the hospital because of it. Bobby, after you're fit for duty, you'll have self defense retraining so you can fight Santos off. As for you and Hal, you two will be meeting me on the mats at five for a month and then cleaning the men's locker room with a toothbrush."

"But…!"  
"Do you under stand?"

"Yes, sir."

"Yes, sir."  
The nurse came in at that moment. "Kinky?" She asked Stephanie.

"Hardly." She replied, rolling her eyes.

"Well, I need you two to wait outside."

I nodded and took Stephanie's hand and walked us to the waiting room.

"So much for early morning sex."

I smiled. "There's still time for that."

"If you think I'm going to get up earlier for sex, then you're sorely mistaken."

I'd figure it out somehow.

"I think the waiting room is going to be my second home."

"Babe."

"I spend more time here than anywhere else."

True. "Do you need anything?"

"Nah, I'm good."

I nodded. "I'll call Tank, tell him he's in charge."

She nodded and picked up a magazine.

I walked outside and called Tank.

"Yo." He said.

"I'm at the hospital. Everything seems to be under control."

"Good. Those two are morons." He said, chuckling. "But Bobby's got style getting a swirlie and a concussion."

I mentally rolled my eyes. I wasn't even sure that was possible. "You're in charge until I get these dumbasses settled."

"Copy that." He hung up. I walked back to Stephanie, who smiled when she felt me approach.

I still couldn't believe that she was mine. It amazes me when I wake up in bed and she's still there; that it wasn't a dream. I laced my fingers in hers and she kissed the back of my hand.

"You were a little harsh, don't you think?"

"They'll get over it." I shook my head.

* * *

**Seven months later; Stephanie's POV**

"Where is he?" I asked the first man in black I came to.

"Uh…" The man began to sweat.

"Spit it out!"

It looked like he was going to faint. I felt like I was going to throw up.

A phone call in the middle of the night from Ranger, one that was inexplicably cut off in the middle would make anyone want to throw up.

Two months ago, we had a small scare.

_"Hello?" I asked groggily._

_ "Stephanie? It's Tank."  
"Hey Tank, what's up?"_

_ "It's Ranger."_

_ I sat up in bed. "What's wrong?"_

_ "It was shot by a skip. He's in surgery now."_

_ Oh God. "Is it bad? Is anyone else hurt?"_

_ "No one else was hurt. Stephanie, they don't how bad it really is until they get in there."_

_ "I'm on my way." We hung up._

_ He told me this would happen. This was why he didn't do relationships. He always knew that there would be a time that he might not come home._

_ I dreamed it would never happen._

_ This was turning into my worst nightmare._

_ "How is he?" I asked when I found Tank on the surgery wing._

_ "They're still working."_

_ I nodded. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Joe hovering._

_ "What the hell is he doing here?" I asked._

_ "He's here to take statements."_

_ I nodded again. He wouldn't be bothering me._

_ Apparently not._

_ "Hey Cup…Stephanie."_

_ "Joe."_

_ "Where's Manoso?'_

_ "Surgery."_

_ "He lives a dangerous life. It was only a matter of time he got himself shot. I can't believe he's…"_

_ "You stop right there, Joe Morelli. I've tolerated you this long. I hoped that we could be friends, but apparently not. That man will always be twice the man you ever are. He makes sure that I'm safe. He believes in me in a way that you never did. And right now, he's my only priority right now. So please take your statements and leave."_

_ He stared at me for a moment. "You really love him."_

_ "I do."  
"You love him in a way that you never loved me."_

_ "Joe…"_

_ "No, I get it." He paused. "I hope that maybe someday we can be friends, but not now. You're a hard woman to get over, Stephanie Plum."_

_ I smiled at him. "Thanks, Joe…I…"_

_ "Stephanie Plum?" The surgeon asked._

_ "That's me."_

_ He walked over and looked at Tank for a second._

_ "He's okay." I said._

_ The surgeon nodded. "Mr. Manoso's gun shot wound entered the chest and nicked his lung. Since he got here in time, we were able to get the bullet out and re-inflate the lung before any more damage could be done. He'll have the chest tube for a couple of days, but as long as he keeps improving, then he'll be able to go home."_

_ "Can I see him now?"_

_ "He's still out, but sure."_

_ I turned to Tank. "Keep a guard posted, but send everyone else home. I'll call you when he wakes up."_

_ Tank nodded and smirked at me._

_ "What?"  
"Ranger couldn't have picked a better woman to love. You're doing great, Bomber."_

_ I smiled and hugged him. "Thanks, big guy."_

_ He nodded once and left. I walked over to Ranger's room and gasped. Ranger looked pale. His chest was bare except the bandage around his chest tube. I sat down next to him and took his hand._

_ A few hours later, Ranger woke up._

_ "Don't scare me like that." I said, kissing his forehead._

_ "Sorry."_

_"I don't know what I would do without you."_

_ He cupped my face in his hand. I kissed it. "I love you."_

_ "I love you too, Babe."_

Thankfully, now, he still had his GPS on.

"Hal, what's his twenty?" I asked after hanging up the phone.

I heard tapping. "St. Francis."

That could mean two reasons. I was hoping it was the good one.

"If he's in a room dying, so help me…"

"Stephanie, thank God." Tank said, walking up to us.

"Tank! Is Ranger…?"

"He's fine. He went to park the car."

I let out a sigh of relief. Arms wrapped around me. Ranger's.

"Jeez. Make some noise."

"This is more fun." He said, kissing my neck.

"Lula's asking for you."

"Oh no, I'm not going in there. She's scary right now."

"She said, and I quote, 'if you don't get her skinny ass in here, I'm never going to talk to her again. I need my BFF. And I'll never get any from her again'."

"Sound familiar?" Ranger whispered.

I punched him in the gut. "Fine." I sighed. I walked to Lula's room.

"It's about time you showed up, while girl!" Lula panted.

"Hey, how's it going?"

"As well as labor would go."

Tank and Lula decided to try to work things out only a few weeks later, she was pregnant. They say it only takes one time…

I've never seen either of them so happy before. They really work well together.

"I figured you'd want Tank."

"Nuh huh. I want to be able to get some lovin' after this. If he sees this, he'll never touch me again. Besides, I need my BFF."

I mentally sighed. "That's why I'm here."

"Okay, are we ready to push?" The doctor asked.

"HELL YES!"

Hours later, I went back to the waiting room. "Tank, she's asking for you."

He nodded and ran to the room. I sat down next to Ranger. "It's a girl." I said.

He took my hand. "That's great. That'll knock him down a few pegs."

I nodded, but didn't answer.

"Babe?"

"That was scary. And wonderful. And painful."

"If it was easy, they wouldn't have called it labor."

I rolled my eyes. "Duh. But it's worth it."

Ranger looked at me. "You want one?"

"It's a scam! They look all cute and cuddly and make your biological clock tick. Loudly."

He smirked. "That didn't answer my question."

I looked at him and smiled. "Someday…"

* * *

**Ten months after that…**

"Where is he?" I screamed.

"He'll be here." Tank said, trying to soothe me.

"Oh no. This is his fault. He needs to be here so I can cut off his balls."

Tank paled. "He just called and said the plane just landed. He'll be here."

"He better be." I muttered.

"You're scary in labor."

I narrowed my eyes at him.

"I'll…I'll get ice chips." Tank stuttered, stumbling from the room.

"AND DRUGS!" I yelled after him.

Yep, it was my turn in the delivery room.

Damn Batman sperm.

After Lula gave birth, Ranger and I talked a little more about having kids. We decided that maybe one day, we'd like _one_, but if it never happened, that'd be okay too.

That night, somehow, _somehow_, he got me pregnant.

Damn Batsperm.

Lula was excited. She figures now our kids can grow up together and be the best of friends.

I don't know what to think about that.

"Hey Babe." Ranger said, kissing my forehead.

"Stay away, this is your fault."

He looked confused. "My fault?"

"Your sperm got to my egg through a condom _and_ my birth control! How the hell did that happen?"

He smiled widely. "I'm magic."

"I hate you."

"No you don't."

A contraction hit. "Right now? Yes, I do."

"That's the pain talking."

"Are you sure?"

He looked at me for a moment.

A few hours later, I was still in labor.  
"Now, I want you dead." I said to him, after a very painful contraction hit.

"Babe."

Eventually, I was allowed to push. Finally, is more like it. I was so over being in labor. I just wanted the kid _out_.

"By the way, I'm going back to Bounty Hunting after the baby's out." I gasped between pushes.

"Oh yeah? Before or after the funeral?"

I looked questioningly at him.

"Because it'll be over my dead body."

Ha ha. Funny man. I rolled my eyes.

"Okay, PUSH!" The doctor said.

A few hours after that, I finally gave birth to our son. Ranger couldn't have been more proud than at that moment. He looked like a kid in a candy store as he cut the cord.

"You did amazing, Babe. I love you." He kissed my sweaty forehead, bringing our son over for me to hold.

"Love you too." I lay back down on the bed. "Please tell me this is the last time I'll see a waiting room for a long time?"

"Babe."

_The End._


End file.
